The Moon's bracelet
by kitty-earsxx
Summary: When eleven-year-old Ria Wilsonn finds a bracelet from a fallen star, she discovers it's more than just a piece of jewelry. It gives her abilities to do things. But what happens when Pitch, The Nightmare King places a curse on it. The Guardians are there to protect her from Pitch and help Ria.
1. The Bracelet

**_Ria's POV_**

"Do you have everything you need? Beanie, scarf, parka, skates, bow and arrow-" Ma asked me once again.

"Ma, I'll be just fine. I don't need my bow and arrow.

"Och, just take it. You never know what will be out there lass" She handed me my bow and quiver. I took it and slung it around my shoulder. I adjusted my leather satchel bag.

"Wait, how are you going to call me? You don't have a phone!" She asked worriedly.

"Hollie & Sam have one" Hopefully they brought it.

"Do you have my number on a piece of paper?"

"Yup" I twisted the door knob and saw Hollie, Piper, Sam & Carter waiting on the porch. "Let's go"

"Bye Valerie! Stay safe and remember what I told you!" Her mother waved and shut the door.

"About time, you took so long" Piper nudged my shoulder.

"Yeah Ria, what took you so long? And why do you have your bow and arrow?" Carter pointed to my weapon.

"Ma said to bring it. In case of stranger danger" I replied.

Carter and Sam burst into laughter.

Hollie glared at the two boys and snapped at them. "You can't blame a mother for caring about her child's safety." She was most mature out of all of us. She's also the oldest, so Hollie pushed a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry. The Easter Bunny will protect you! Haha!" Sam snorted.

"I still can't believe you think that Santa, the Easter Bunny and Tooth Fairy are real!" Carter scoffed.

"Don't forget the Sandman. I don't think that they are real. I _know _they are real" I crossed my arms.

"Grow up, Ria" Carter rolled his eyes.

"What if I don't want to?"

"You have to"

"No I don't"

"Yeah, you do"

"I may grow old, but I will _never, ever _grow up"

"That doesn't even make any sense"

"Yeah it does"

"No, it doesn't"

"It does! End of story"

"Whatever, Miss-I-still-believe-in-fairytales"

I could feel my blood boil. I felt like pushing him into the snow. But I'm too nice to do that. So I decided to do the smart thing. Don't talk to him.

We kept walking until we reached our destination. "We're here!" Piper exclaimed and plopped herself onto a rock. She swapped her shoes for her ice skates and stepped onto the ice. "This is so exciting!"

The rest of us did the same. I took one step on the frozen pond. I hope the ice is thick. I don't want to drown in freezing water. I put both feet on the lake and skated towards Hollie.

"Isn't this amazing?" Hollie asked.

"It is" I smiled at her. As I was going to skate somewhere else, Hollie tugged at a piece of my hair. "What are you doing?"

"Did you always have this bunch of orange hair?"

"Huh? What?" Oh right. "My mum said it was part of my Scottish genes" I chuckled.

"It's kinda weird. Doesn't match your black colour hair" Hollie raised a brow."No offence"

"None taken. Let's just ignore my hair for now and skate" I said and she nodded. She went off in a different direction.

I skated away and enjoyed myself. Now and then I would check the time on Hollie's phone. Mum would be furious if I arrived after seven. Just before I pressed 'lock' Piper yelled out. "Ria, what's the time?" I looked at the clock again.

"It's 5:43!" I yelled back.

"Thanks!" Piper waved.

I was going to step back onto the ice until something in the sky caught my eye. It was bright and big. A falling star? I watched it until it fell within the trees. I decided to see if it was a star or not. I glanced at my friends and walked off.

I passed a number of trees until I reached one with buttress roots. The shining object landed in front of it. I bent down in front of it and noticed that the moon's light seeped through the branches and shone on the star. Was it is star though? I could look at it without my eyes being blinded.

My hand moved on its own and reached for the star-like object. I placed my fingertips on it and it started to shine brighter. Its light started to blind my eyes now. I removed my hand from it and covered my eyes.

A little while after, I moved my hands and saw a something else in its place. I picked it up. It was a gold bracelet with two charms, a moon and a star. Carved in the moon and star were a word. In the moon – luna, and the star – stella.

"Ria!" I heard my friends call my name. I stood up and shoved the bracelet in my pocket. I walked back to the pond.

"I'm here. Are we gonna go home now?" I asked.

"Yeah, Hollie here doesn't want you to get in trouble" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let me just changed into my shoes" I sat on a flat rock and took off my skates and put my boots back on. I took my bow, quiver and satchel and placed them over my shoulder. "Let's go"

* * *

I waved bye to my friends and pressed the door bell. The door opened and I saw my mother wearing her reading glasses.

"Ria! You're back early. It's only…" She looked at her watch. "…6:30"

"Hollie insisted" I went inside and removed my boots.

"Good lassie, isn't she?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go to my room" I said and headed towards the stairs.

"Okay dear. How about I bring your dinner up? You seem pretty tired." Mum looked at me, worriedly.

"That'd be great. What did you cook?"

"Lasagna!" She smiled.

"Okay then" I ran up the stars and opened the door to my room. I hung the satchel on end of my bed and my bow and quiver on my desk. I opened my closets and threw my skates in there.

I plopped on my bed and remembered the bracelet. I dug my hand in my pocket and took it out. I was a pretty bracelet and I put it on my wrist. It was a pretty bracelet, but I want to know why the star became a bracelet. Is it magical?

I kept wondering until I heard a few knocks on my bedroom door. I sat up and my mum was there holding a plate with a neatly cut piece of lasagna. "Thanks ma" She handed me the plate and I took it. My mum sat next to me on my bed and asked what I did.

"Just skated around"

"Was it fun?"

"Yeah"

"That's good. Hey, where did you get that thing?" She pointed to the bracelet.

"Umm… I fou- Piper gave to me!" If I told her I found it, she would consider it as theft.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She stared at it with awe. "Well, I'll just get back to what I was doing, kay? Just bring the plate down and put it in the sink"

"Okay, ma" She left the room and of scoffed down my dinner. All that ice skating has made me hungry.

* * *

_THE NEXT MORNING_

"Bye mum!"

"Where are you going?" She turned away from her book.

"Library!" I slipped on my boots.

"But it's Monday today"

"It's snow day!" Thank you winter!

"That means you can attend archery classes today!"

"Ugh, mum!"

"Nonsense, go and get it" Just lovely, it's too cold to be doing archery. I walked back to my room and grabbed my bow and quiver with a number of arrows inside. Walking back down, I heard my mum on the phone. My time to escape!

"I've got my stuff, bye mum!" I said quickly and left the house. The library was only a few blocks away, so I could easily walk over there.

* * *

I pushed the library's door open and I instantly felt the warmth.

"Hi Olivia" I walked up to the librarian's desk. Olivia is the librarian. I'm meant to call her Miss Walker, but we're close. Okay, not really. She used to be a student teacher at my school last year.

"Hey Ri" She gave me her sweet smile. "What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if I could use a computer. I need to do a bit of research"

"What subject?" She said as she pulled the handle of a drawer.

"It's not really any school work. Just a bit of my own research" Olivia handed me a computer pass. "Thanks Liv!" I walked over to a computer and pressed the 'on' button. While I was waiting for it to start up, I heard the voice of the most popular girl in my year.

"Hello Valerie" Her annoying voice rung in my ears.

"Isabelle" I said. As usual, she was wearing all different shades of pink. Her two sidekicks, Lea and Karissa were behind her, also wearing pink. "Weird, seeing you here"

"If you must know, I am overdue with the geography assignment"

"As always" I muttered quietly. Isabelle would always hand in her assignments late and her sweet-talking would always get her out of trouble.

I clicked on the web browser and typed in the address bar ' '.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Research"

"About what?"

"Something"

"Fine, don't tell me" She scoffed.

"Fine, I won't" I shrugged and she walked off.

I typed in 'definition of luna'. Its results were Latin word of moon. I typed in the same thing for stella. It was Latin for star. Okay, so now I know they mean moon and star… What now?

I spun in the black, (not to mention uncomfortable), swivel chair. Then I thought of something else I could search up. She typed in 'Story of the Moon'. She clicked on a site. "The Man in the Moon? There's someone who loves IN the moon?" I read through it.

'_The Man in the Moon's life began in the Golden Age. His family was attacked by the King of Nightmares'. _King of Nightmares? _'He lives alone on the moon and watches over the children of the Earth and promises each child that their dreams won't be invaded by nightmares. He has the help of The Guardians'_

"Who are the Guardians?" I said to myself. I clicked back to Google and typed in 'the Guardians'. I browsed through a few sites. None of them mentioned Man in the Moon.

This is no help. I shut down the computer and gave the computer pass to Olivia.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Not really" I frowned.

"That's too bad. Well, good luck!"

"Bye" I waved to her and left the library. Off to archery classes. I sighed and a cloud of water vapour escaped from my mouth. Next thing I know, I being shoved in a sack.

* * *

**Author's Note: hey everyone. this is my first story of ! I hope you enjoy it. I hope it turns out well Feel free to leave a review! Thanks! ^^**


	2. Meeting The Guardians

**_Third Person POV_**

The same night, just after Ria picked up the bracelet, North noticed that the moon's beam were shining through the open window. Without a word, he twisted the Northern Lights knob and pushed it down. The Northern Lights emitted from the pole and they reached far and wide.

Within minutes all of the guardians were at the North Pole. "What's the matter North?" Tooth fluttered around with a few mini fairies following her.

"Manny wants to say something" He pointed to the moon.

"This better be good. I was busy" Bunnymund said whilst painting an egg.

"Lighten up, kangaroo" Jack smirked at the pooka.

"How many times do I have to bloody say this?! I am _not _a kangaroo!" And so, they kept arguing until North broke them apart.

MiM shined his light on the circle on the wooden floor. It opened up and a big blue gem rose from it.

"A new guardian?" Tooth gasped. Sandy formed a four leaved clover above his head. "Maybe this time!" Sandy nodded.

"No... This is something different" North said. Pitch's shadow appeared. "Pitch!? Again?! Arggh!" The light that was coming from the gem seemed less vibrant. A image above slowly started to form. They all anticipated for it. A blue hologram-like appeared. It was a picture of a young girl. It was Ria.

"Who is that?" Bunny asked. Sandy formed a question mark.

"I do not know. But she must be important"

"I wonder what her name is!" Tooth beamed.

"Jack" North faced the boy. "I want you to bring the girl here!"

"No can do"

"Why not?"

"Busy"

"With what?" Bunny said before North could reply.

"Stuff" Jack wasn't actually busy. He was just to lazy to get the girl.

"Bunny" North faced the large rabbit. "You will get her!"

"What?! B-but-!" He looked at the other guardians.

"I've got to go! Teeth are calling" Tooth zoomed off. Sandy waved and floated off. Jack already left and North just walked away. Bunnymund groaned and with his foot, he created a tunnel back to the warren.

* * *

Ria was shoved in a sack. "Hey let me go!" She heard a few Chewbacca sounds before she was thrown somewhere. "Oof!" She landed at a hard surface. _Where am I?_

"You got her already?" She heard a female's voice.

"Yup, easy as pie" This time it was a male's. With an Australian accent.

"Good job, cotton tail" It was another male's voice. But it sounded younger and not Australian. She heard a growl. _Cotton tail?_

She then heard a man with a large Russian accent. "She's here!"

Ria started squirming around and realized she had her bow and arrows with her. She took an arrow and took the pointed end and poked it against the fabric. She drove the arrow down until she created a hole big enough for her to escape. The girl held the arrow tightly and escaped the sack. She took her bow and pointed the arrow towards the people, ready to shoot.

She was shocked at what she saw. A large man dressed in red with a long white beard and tattoos covering both arms, a over-sized greyish blue rabbit, a teenage boy with white hair and a blue hoodie crouching on a tall stick with a 'c' shaped crook.

There was a fairy who was covered in all sorts of colours and a small golden man who appears to be made out of sand. They all had shocked faces. Ria lowered her weapon and then asked. "Who are you all?" She looked at her surroundings. There were yetis running all over the place. Some were holding toys, a tray of cups and there were also elves spitting out cookies. "Eww..."

Bunny started to approach her and she pointed her arrow in his face. "Woah kid, put that down" Ria looked over at his hand... well paw. He was holding an egg.

"You're... you're the Easter Bunny!" she exclaimed. Ria put her arrow back in her quiver.

"That's right, mate" He gave her a smile.

"Oh my gosh, that means you're Santa. Well obviously, cause the beard and everything" she pointed to North. "You're the Sandman..." She looked over at the small man. He waved at her and smiled. Just before she could turn elsewhere, hands were in her mouth.

"Such lovely teeth! Oh, and you flossed!" Tooth removed her hands and gave her a sweet smile. Much sweeter than Olivia's.

"You're the tooth fairy?"

"Call me Tooth, sweetie"

"You look different from what I expected. And your eye colour is so pretty! I knew it! I knew you guys were real! Haha, just wait until I tell Carter!"

She looked over to Jack. She looked at him for a while before asking. "Who are you?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Y-you can see me?!" Jack asked.

"Well, I wouldn't be talking to you right now, no?"

"Guys, she can see me!"

"What's your name?"

"I'm Jack Frost" He held out his hand. Ria ignored his hand and looked at his feet.

"You're barefoot... Don't you get cold? Are you poor and can't afford shoes?" She tilted her head to the left. She heard someone burst out in laughter.

"Uh, no. Shut up, Kangaroo" Jack glared at Bunnymund.

"Kangaroo? Hey, you do kinda resemble one!" This time it was Jack's turn to laugh.

"Look kid" Bunny said a bit sternly. "I'm a bunny" He placed his paw on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

Ria tried to hold back her laughter, but failed. She ended up creating a raspberry noise and some of her spit landed on his face. "Bwahaha! I'm sorry. Haha! I just can't take that seriously. Sorry" Bunnymund groaned and wiped off the spit.

"I like this kid" Jack chuckled.

"What is your name, child?" North asked.

"Huh? Oh. Valerie Wilsonn. But you can call me Ria or Ri"

"Valerie, do you know why we brought you here?" North asked.

Silence took over. They all looked at the girl. She opened her mouth. "Nope!" She said popping the 'p'.

"The Man in Moon tell us that you are in trouble or something like that"

"Man in Moon. Wait..." That's when it hit her. "You guys are the guardians?! No way!"

"How do you know that?" Tooth asked.

"Well, last night when I was ice-skating with my friends, I saw a falling star and followed it. I touched it and it turned into a bracelet. I took the bracelet. This morning, I went to the library and started doing some research. I searched up 'Story of the Moon' and it came up about Man in the Moon and something mentioning the Guardians"

"Do you have this bracelet?" North questioned. Ria pulled back her coat's sleeve and revealed the accessory. North studied it. "Very pretty"

"Is the bracelet the reason I am here?"

"Like I said earlier, you are in trouble?"

"What? With who?"

"Pitch Black, The Nightmare King otherwise known to children, the boogeyman"

"The B-boogeyman?!" Ria stammered.

"Yes, Man in Moon says we need to protect you or help you"

"I don't understand... If I never followed that star, I wouldn't be in this situation. _Why _did I follow the star in the first place?" She started talking to herself.

"Do you want some time to yourself, honey?" Tooth looked at the girl.

"Yes please"

* * *

**_Ria's POV_**

Why me? Out of all the people in the whole wide world... me. Is this a good thing or bad thing? Of course it's a bad thing. I'm in trouble with the Boogeyman! Sitting on the floor won't do me any good.

Maybe I should walk around. After all, who wouldn't want to look around Santa's Workshop. I stood up from my uncomfortable position and walked in a random direction.

First thing I found weird around here was the yetis. They were making the toys. Not the elves. I did not expect that. The elves were trying to make toys. But they end up getting hurt. Poor things. I spotted a few elves playing with Christmas lights. One was wrapped it them and another, getting ready to turn it on.

I watched them until the elf plugged it in. The Christmas wrapped elf immediately got electrocuted. Ouch. I walked past it and saw something in the center of the room. A big globe with lights dotted in many places. Is this how many people are in the world?

I heard little buzzing and squeaking coming from behind me. I turned around. Nothing... Weird. I swore I've heard something.

"Shh! She can hear us!" I heard the Tooth Fairy's voice.

"Tooth?" I looked behind the wall.

"Ahh! I wasn't following you!"

I chuckled a bit. "It's okay"

"It is? That's good. You see, I was following you because I wanted to learn more about you!" Tooth flittered next to me.

"Just ask me your questions" I smiled.

"How old are you?"

"Eleven"

"That's young! And Man in the Moon chose you!

"Do you have siblings?"

"Umm, one older sister, but she doesn't live with us anymore"

"Oh" Tooth said, quietly. "What do you parents look like? And what do they do?"

"Well, my ma is a red head, has blue eyes and freckles. She's Scottish. I inherited the blue eyes and freckles and only a bit of orange hair. She works as a book editor."

"What do you mean by a bit of orange hair?" The female guardian arched her eyebrow.

"See" I pointed to the bunch of orange hair. "Weird, isn't it?"

"No! Not at all! I think that's what makes you different from everyone else"

"You think so?"

"Of course!" She grinned at me.

"Thanks"

"What about your dad?"

"He has black hair and green eyes. He was an animator"

"Was? What does he do now?" Tooth asked. I looked at my feet. I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. I opened my mouth but she said something "Oh, my. I so sorry for asking"

"It's okay. It's nothing" I shrugged. "Anything else?"

"Hmm..." Tooth tapped her chin. "What do you like to do?"

"Archery, ice-skating, horse-riding, drawing and daydreaming"

"Interesting"

"Tooth, stop playing 21 questions" I heard voice from above. It was Jack.

"Oops, sorry! I just wanted to get to know her better!" She giggled. "Okay I will go off now. Bye" She waved at me. I waved back and she flew off. Jack was gone too.

* * *

**Author's Note: Happy New Year everyone! I already got a follow and two favourites! Thank you to TheImaginativeOne, antaurilover685 and melissa. ! I'm very grateful! I hope you liked it! I tried Tooth asking Ria questions about her life, so you can know more about Ria. ^^ Pitch is in the next one! **


	3. Curse

**_Third Person POV_**

Ria walked past some doors and peeked through some. She opened it and saw toys shaped out of ice. Trains were even flying around. She was watching it in awe and got lost in her own little world until Santa's voice snapped her out of it. "Valerie?"

She spun around and saw him standing at the door. "Santa! Umm, I wasn't- You see I was-"

He boomed with laughter. "It is okay. Call me North!"

"North?"

"Yes"

"Okay then... North"

"Have a look around" She did as he said. _Who knew such a room cause be filled with things full of wonder?_ She thought to herself. It was amazing. But something caught her eye. A large matryoshka doll. Ria approached it slowly. "Nice, eh?"

"Yeah"

"That is how you see me! Big and intimidating, no?"

"Well, now I do"

"If you know me a little more, I am..." She removed the top half. "Jolly!" Ria took another off. "I am also mysterious" She took another. "Fearless!" And another. "Also caring!" She took the last one off.

It revealed a little wooden baby. "What's this one?"

"What do you see in the baby?"

"Rosy cheeks?"

"What else?"

"You wore red every since you were a baby?"

"No, no! Look again"

Ria looked closer. "You have unusually big eyes?"

"Yes!" He boomed with laughter. "Big eyes! Full of wonder! You see wonder is my center! I am the Guardian of Wonder. Bunny is the Guardians of Hope, Tooth is the Guardian of Memories, Sandy is the Guardian of Dreams and Jack is the Guardian of Fun"

She picked up the little wooden baby.

_Swords were drawn out and a swordsman was charging towards the Nightmare King, yelling out a war cry. _She gasped and dropped the wooden item. Ria backed away from it and was breathing heavily.

"Valerie! What is wrong?" North bent down and picked up the wooden baby.

"I saw someone... Fighting... dark man with golden eyes. Water... water..."

"Phil! Get her water!" North ordered. Phil groaned and nodded and rushed to the kitchen. "Breathe slowly"

"I can't!" Ria coughed. Phil came back with a glass of water and handed it to Ria. She drank it and started to breathe normally.

"Now... what did you see?"

"I saw a man who looked like you, but younger. He was charging towards a tall, dark man with golden yellow eyes, letting out a scream"

"I remember that" North said. "Bob!" A yeti turned around. "Bring all the guardians in front of the globe!" Bob nodded and ran off.

North and Ria walked towards the place she first came in. Tooth and Sandy were already there. Bunny came right after and so did Jack.

"What's the matter now?" Jack leaned on his staff.

"Valerie has the ability to see my past!" North said.

Sandy formed a golden question mark above his head.

"When she touch the little wooden baby, she can see past!"

"What if there is more?" Toothiana questioned.

"I feel a little woozy all of a sudden..." She toppled over and made Jack's staff fall. "Ooh, sorry" She picked up his staff.

_ As the young boy with brown hair and eyes was about to approach his sister, he fell in the pond. "Jack!" _

Ria dropped the staff and gasped. "I-I could Jack's past as well..."

Then, the same gem that appeared earlier that day rose up again. A image of the bracelet appeared. North looked up at the moon. "Manny, are you saying that it is the bracelet doing all this?"

The Guardians eyed Ria who was just standing there, with worry on her face.

Suddenly, a familiar laugh filled the room. "Hello, fellow guardians" It was Pitch, he was standing on the globe. "You think you've defeated me. But guess what? I'm back!" He sneered at them.

"Pitch! What are you doing here?!" Tooth yelled.

"Let's just say, I want something"

"If it's to be believed it, there's no use trying!" Jack held his staff, ready to attack.

"Haha, no. That child's little gift from Man in the Moon"

"Well, you're not gonna have it!" Bunnymund growled.

"Go suck an egg, rabbit" Pitch appeared in front of the Pooka. Bunny was about to attack, but Pitch disappeared.

_This is Pitch, the Boogeyman? He doesn't look that threatening. _Ria thought. _Especially in that silly dress. _

One of Pitch's nightmares came out behind him and whinnied. Ria gasped. _A horse! _Then several more showed up. "Boo!" The horses charged towards them. Bunny got his boomerangs ready, North drew out his swords, Jacks held a tighter grip on his staff. Sandy held on his sand whips and Tooth got ready to fly.

Ria could not believe this was happening. A nightmare came towards her. She froze. She raised her hand with the bracelet and a golden force field formed. The nightmare dissolved into sand. "What...?" The girl was too busy questioning herself, when a nightmare charged at her.

She looked up. The nightmare was flaring its nostrils at her and breathing heavily. "Good horsey..."

It didn't attack. It started sniffing her. "Uh, what...? I don't have any food, sorry" It frowned. "Okay, aren't you supposed to be attacking me?" It neighed and circled her. It's ears were pricked. That was a good sign. She held out her hand and the nightmare licked it. "It likes me..."

"Ria!" Jack called out her name. He was flying to her and the nightmare. The nightmare reared up and kicked it's hooves.

"Jack, it likes me!" Ria yelled out to him.

"Valerie, step away from it!" North shouted.

"But-"

"Now!" She did as he told her. But the nightmare wouldn't stop coming closer to her.

"It won't keep away!" Ria shouted back at North. Pitch called all the nightmares and they galloped back to him.

"It seems one of my pretty, little nightmares like you, child" Pitch appeared in front of her. She gasped as he grabbed her wrist with the bracelet. He whispered to her. "This won't only be a gift from the moon, but a curse from me!" Black sand started coating the bracelet.

"Let go!" Ria tried pulling back her wrist. It was no use. He was too strong.

At last, he let go. The black substance disappeared into thin air. Ria's wrist was red. The bracelet didn't look any different. "W-what did you do?"

"I gave you the ability to hurt anyone, on my command. Oh, and you can't take the bracelet off" He cackled. Ria's eyes widened.

One of Bunny's boomerangs was about to hit the dark man, but he dodged it. "Arrgh! Missed!" Bunny grumbled.

"My work here is done" Pitch and his nightmares disappeared into the ground.

The Guardians immediately circled the eleven-year-old and a series of questions were asked.

"What did he do to you?"

"Are you okay, mate?"

"Rimsky Korsakov! Are you hurt?"

"You all right, kid?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Ria said, in a slight annoyed tone.

"What did he do?" Jack asked.

"He... cursed the bracelet. He said I can hurt anyone on his command" Ria rubbed her wrist. The redness was still there.

"We better look out! Ria... If you hurt anyone, ring this" North had in his hand a gold bell, similar to the bells on the elves' hats. "We, or one of us will appear to you, okay?" He handed it to her.

Ria received it with both hands. It's size was the same as a tennis ball's. "Oh, thank you"

"Don't you think Ria should head home? Her mother must be worried" Tooth questioned.

"Bunny, take her home!"

Bunny didn't even bother to argue. "Fine. Hop on, mate"

"What?"

He groaned and bent down. "Hop on my back"

"Oh, right. I knew that" Ria climbed onto his back. He stood up. "Woah..." She climbed up to his head, ending up sitting on his shoulders. He tapped his right foot twice and a tunnel appeared. "How can you- Is this- Nevermind" She sighed.

"Hold on tight" Bunnymund got ready to jump in. Ria gripped tightly onto his ears. "Oi, oi! Not so tight!" She loosened her grip and down the tunnel they went.

* * *

"We're here kid"

"Huh? Oh" The girl was literally on his head due to fear. Ria noticed it was almost sunset. Bunny crouched down and Ria fell into the snow. "Oww" She got up and brushed the snow.

"Good, you got her home safely" She turned to see Jack sitting in a tree.

"What are you doing here?!" Bunny sneered.

"North wanted me to check if Ria got home safe" Jack jumped off the branch.

"Then, why didn't he make you take her home?!"

"I dunno. He asked you first"

"Grr. I have to go now mate. Gotta paint some eggs. Remember, ring the bell" Bunny stood back up on his two big feet.

Ria nodded. "Thank you" He gave her a smile and hopped into one of his holes.

"Bye kiddo" Jack waved and flew off.

* * *

_Ria's POV _

Wow, so much has happened today. I walked to the porch and twisted the door knob. It was open. Ma must have forgotten to lock it. She tends to do that. I walked inside.

Ma was talking to someone on the phone. "Tomorrow? But it's Tuesday. Another? Sure, why not. I have the ingredients. Can't wait. Okay see you tomorrow, Carolyn. Okay, bye!" I heard the phone being put down. "Ria, are you back?"

"Yeah" I walked into the kitchen.

"Oh thank goodness, I was so worried" I guess Tooth was right. "And you missed lunch!"

"Really? Umm, I played with Hollie and she had sandwiches" There goes another lie. Sorry, Mummy.

"That's good. Don't want you starving" Mum smiled at me. "You look pale, lass. Is your anemia acting up again?"

"Umm, I don't think so" I'm probably pale from the fact I am under a curse.

"Oh, tomorrow, we are going to visit the Bennetts!" The what?

"Who?"

"Don't you remember Jamie and Sophie?" The names sound familiar. "Och, never mind. You'll know when you see them. We're going to have dinner at their place, so wear something nice, okay?"

"Okay"

* * *

I sat on my bed, looking at the bell, trying hard not to shake it. I placed it on my desk. Not only did I meet Santa, the Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Jack Frost _plus _the Boogeyman but I have learnt two new things about this bracelet.

_"This won't only be a gift from the moon, but a curse from me!" _I remembered Pitch's exact words. Okay, three. I took out my notebook and opened it to a blank page.

I scribbled down something. I read over it.

_ Bracelet's Abilities _

_1. Can see people's past when touches something they own_

_2. Creates a force field _

I'll be adding more, once I find out more. My stomach growled loudly. I should have had some cookies while I was at Santa's - I mean North's workshop.

* * *

**Authors Note: Chap three is up! Jamie and Sophie will be featured in the next chapter. Hope you liked it!**


	4. I Didn't Believe

_**Third Person's POV**_

"Now, which one?" Ria asked herself, looking at the three outfits she laid on her bed for today. The first one was a blue and white striped sweater with a winter vest, a dark grey skirt with matching leggings and brown knee-high boots. There was also a beanie and fluffy earmuffs.

The second outfit was a black sweater with a bow print, white, argyle vest and a cashmere infinity scarf. The bottom was a white skirt, black stockings and beige, laced boots that reached just above the ankles. The head accessories were a white beanie with cat ears poking up at the top and brown ear muffs with cute bears.

The last one was a grey jumper with a dull yellow scarf, a black skirt with white polka dots, light grey leggings with brown ugg boots with fake fur coating the rim of the boots and a red beanie.

"MA!" Ria yelled.

"What is it?!" Her mum ran into her room with worry in her voice.

"Which outfit should I wear?" The girl pointed at her bed.

"Oh, I thought it was an emergency" She sighed in relief. She walked over and stood beside her daughter. She scanned each outfit. "Hmm... maybe this one!" She pointed to the second outfit.

"You sure?" Ria asked.

"Are you trying to say I have bad taste in clothing?"

"No... Okay, then! Thanks ma!" Ria smiled at her and put away the other two outfits. Her mother chuckled and went back downstairs to prepare the ingredients she was going to bring to the Bennett's.

* * *

Ria looked at the mirror and patted down her skirt. She combed her hair and decided if she should make any changes to it. After putting it in a simple side ponytail, she slipped on a parka and headed downstairs.

"Need any help, ma?" She entered the kitchen and saw her mother finishing packing the ingredients in eco-friendly bags. "Oh"

"I'm done, dear. But you can help put these bags in the boot"

"Will do!" She picked up a bag. It instantly hit the ground. "H-heavy..." The best thing she could do was drag it.

When she finally got it in the boot, she fell to the ground. "So... heavy..."

"Ooh! I forgot to tell you! Olivia is coming to dinner as well! We need to pick her up!"

"Oh, really? That's good, I guess"

* * *

"_Now I'm lying on the cold, hard ground! OH! OH OOH! TROUBLE, TROUBLE, TROUBLE!" _Olivia was sitting in the back seat with Ria singing along to the song on the radio and to Ria's surprise, her mum was also singing along. "_OH! OH OOH! TROUBLE, TROUBLE, TROUBLE!"_

Ria held Jamie's and Sophie's late Christmas gifts in her hands and look out the window. _So many people are playing in the snow today._

"Hey, Ri. What's in that satchel purse of yours?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, umm... Jamie and Sophie's card! And Mrs. Bennett's as well" What Olivia didn't know that the bell North gave her was also in there.

"Then why didn't you stick it to the gift?"

"I... I put Jamie and Sophie's names on one card and you can't really stick one card on two gifts"

"That makes sense" Olivia went back to her singing.

* * *

**_Ria's POV_**

"We're here!" I heard my mum said. I opened the car door and stepped out. I saw two kids with their mother, one who looks a bit younger than me and a girl probably two or three years old.

The older one was a boy with short brown hair and eyes. He was only a teensy bit shorter than me. He wore a beige jumper with a print and a red and blue winter vest. He wore denim jeans and black sneakers. On his head was a cosy looking hat.

The girl had messy blonde hair and bright green eyes. She wore a stripy, long-sleeved shirt and had pink fairy wings. The toddler had a red scarf wrapped around her neck. She wore green leggings with a pink tutu on top and blue boots. She wore pink mittens on her small hands.

"Carolyn! Long time, no see!" My mum walked up to their mother. She had brown hair that was tied into a ponytail. Her brown eyes were behind a pair of glasses.

"Elsbeth!" That's my mum's name, by the way. "Hi Valerie!"

"Hi, Mrs. Bennett"

"Oh, hush, call me Carolyn"

"How come I can't call you Carolyn?" her son asked. He received a light hit on the head.

"Valerie, meet Jamie" He put a hand on the boy's head. "And Sophie" Her other on the blonde's head. Jamie, Sophie, Jamie, Sophie. I swear I've heard their names before. Ah! That's it! The snowman war!

"Nice to see you again" I weakly smiled. It's pretty awkward for me to meet someone after a long time.

"Hey, remember that snowman war, Ria!" Jamie said.

"That was fun"

"Ri Ri!" Sophie beamed. That was her nickname for me. It's all coming back to me. Good times. I then remembered the gifts I had in my hands.

"Oh! Merry late Christmas!" I handed their gifts to them. I took out the cards and gave their ones and then Carolyn's one. They immediately ripped off the wrapping paper.

"Cool! A lava lamp!" Jamie looked at it in awe. "Thanks Ria!"

"Bunny! Hop hop!" Sophie hugged her gift. It was a green and pink music box that played a sweet tune. It had a little rabbit with a dozen of eggs surrounding it. Mum told me she liked the Easter Bunny.

"Say 'thank you', Sophie" I heard Jamie murmured to her.

"Thank you, Ri Ri!" Sophie giggled.

"Can I put my bag down?" I asked, sounding kinda awkward.

"Yeah, just in there. I'm gonna put my lava lamp in my room. Let's meet back here" Jamie ran in and I followed. Sophie was behind and climbed the stairs. I entered inside and found the living room to my right. I went in and removed my bag and placed it carefully on the sofa. I went back out and waited. Soon the siblings returned.

"Hey, Jamie!" I heard a voice. I turned and saw a group of kids around Jamie's age.

"Hey, guys! Meet Ria!" He pointed to me.

"Uh, hello!"

"Ria, meet Pippa, Cupcake, Caleb, Claude and Monty!" Pippa had short hair and wore a white beanie. Cupcake looked larger than the others and a bit scary. Caleb and Claude looked like brothers. Monty had blonde hair and glasses.

"Hi!"

"What's up?"

"Hello there!"

"Yo!"

They seem friendly. There was a long, awkward silence. I faked coughed. That did not work. I glanced at the group of friends. I was about to speak, but a snowball hitting the center of my back stopped me. "Hey!" I twirled around and saw the Guardian of Fun smirking at me. He was crouching on his staff.

"JACK!" The six yelled in unison and ran to the spirit. Sophie skipped towards him.

"What's up, kids?" While he was distracted, I scooped up some snow and shaped it into a sphere. I patted it and threw it at Jack. Bullseye! He fell off his staff. The others looked at me. "What?"

"You can see him?"

"We've met before" Jack stood back up.

"Hey!"

"My mistake, must have slipped out of my hand" I grinned.

"So, that's how you want to play, huh?" He picked up some snow and patted it down. Crud. I did the same and got ready to throw.

"Would you like the honours, ma'am?" He asked, poshly.

"Why that is very kind of you sir, but I cannot!" I replied back, also poshly.

"If you say so" He said, in his normal voice. He threw it. I just dodged it. I turned to laugh, but a whole lot of them were flying towards me.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" I heard one of Jamie's friends scream. It's on. I hid behind a bush and started to make a pyramid of snowballs. Every time someone was near, I'd hit a snowball and hide behind the bush. It worked until Sophie found me and started saying my name.

* * *

"Haha, now isn't that fun?" Jack said, as he landed on a tree branch. Jamie and his friends as surrounded him. I intentionally fell back into the snow and started to create a snow angel. I haven't done this in a long time.

I stopped. I looked at the sky and the moving clouds. I could stay like this forever. But forever is such a long time... I sat back up. I picked up large stick that was resting on the sidewalk. My hands started moving on its own. I raised it above my head and walked towards Jamie.

_Stop it. _

_Why should I? It's much too fun. _I heard another voice in my head. It was Pitch's voice.

_Please, I don't want to hurt anyone. _

"Ria?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw everyone looking at me. The huge stick was still in my hands. "B-back scratcher!" I chuckled weakly and pretended to scratch my back. There was a silence.

"Haha, you can be so weird sometimes Ria!" Jamie laughed. Thank goodness. I dropped the stick. Jack gave me a weird look and I pointed to the bracelet. He gave me an even weirder look. He doesn't get it, does he?

Pippa was about to speak, but a loud scream came from across the street. "5, 6, 7, 8!" All our heads turned to see who is was.

Oh no.

Please no.

It was Isabelle, Lea and Karissa. Or I as like to call them, The Three Pinks. Can they not wear any other colour besides pink. Their music was blasting as they were "dancing".

_"Starships were meant to fly!" _Is that the kind of music other people listen to? It's different.

"Ugh" I heard Jamie groan. "Not again. Every single time her friends come over, this is what they _always _do" So Jamie lives across from Isabelle. Poor him.

"Wow, that's a lot of pink"

"Can they turn down their music?"

"This is about the millionth time I've heard this song"

"So loud"

"That's a lot of swearing"

Then, I thought of an idea. "Hey, Jack!"

"What is it?"

"Think you can throw a few snowballs at them" I smirked.

He smirked back. "No problemo!"

And so, there were a billion snowballs soaring in the air.

Snowballs splatted on their pink winter jackets. Shrieks and squeals escaped from The Three Pinks mouths. They shielded their faces with their arms and ran back into the house.

We all laughed and laughed until we ended up on the snow-covered ground.

"Haha! Good one, Jack!" Caleb said.

"Thanks!" Jack replied back.

"Shoot, is that the time?" Claude looked at Monty's watch.

"Crud, bye guys! Nice meeting you, Ria!" Caleb shouted as the brothers waved goodbye.

"Bye!" We all waved.

"Looks like I have to go too" Pippa said.

"Me too" Cupcake also said.

"I have to go as well. Goodbye!" Monty ran off. They all left.

"Oh! I almost forgot to give your gift Ria!" Jamie said, as he ran inside.

"Gift?" Jack questioned.

"Late Christmas present" I answered. "So, is there a reason you came today?"

"Just a snowball fight with Jamie"

"Is he your best friend?"

"I guess you could say that. He was my first believer"

"Really? How long were you not believed in?"

"300 years"

"Woah, that's a long time"

"And I got you as my new believer" I smiled at this. New believer. But then it struck me. I never believe in Jack Frost. I've heard of him before I met the guy, but I didn't actually think he'd be real. The corners of my mouth drooped down.

"Why so sad? What's wrong?"

"I hate to break it to Jack, but I-I never believed in you" I looked down.

"What? What do you mean? But you can see me!"

"I know... I've never believed in you until yesterday. Do you think it's one of the bracelet's properties?" I asked.

"I-I don't know. Probably" I wished I never told him. "And what about hitting Jamie?"

"Almost. Almost hitting Jamie. Pitch was talking to me"

"What? How? I didn't hear anything" More questions came out of his mouth.

"I heard it in my head"

"Okay! I'm back!" Jamie came back with a wrapped box. "Sorry I took long. Sophie hid it. Here! Merry Late Christmas!"

"Thank you" I took the gift and unwrapped it. It revealed a brown box. "Is this my gift?"

"You have to open the box" Jamie blinked at me.

Stupid me. "Right! I knew that!" I feel so stupid at the moment. I peeled off the tape and opened the box. "Wow, thanks!" It was a sweater with a butterfly bow at the collar and a silver diamond snowflake necklace.

"It's no problem" Jamie grinned.

"Hey you two!" We heard Olivia's voice. We all turned and saw the adult sticking her head out the door. "It's dinner time!"

"Looks like we have to go in, Jack" Jamie said.

"Aww, okay bye!" Jack said and waited until we went inside.

* * *

"Since we weren't able to spend Christmas together" My mum's Scottish accent filled the dining room. "We decided to bring back Christmas this evening!"

On the table was a big ham leg, vegetable fingers with dip, pesto pasta, avocado salad and mince pies in the center.

"Dig in!" Olivia cheered.

* * *

Jamie, Sophie & I were sitting in front of the fire place, sipping on some of Carolyn's delicious hot chocolate.

"Hey Ria, I've been meaning to ask something" Jamie said.

"What is it?" I took a sip.

"Do you believe in Santa, the Easter Bunny and all that?"

"Well, yeah"

"Really?"

"How else would I see Jack Frost?"

"I've met them, you know!"

"I have too. Yesterday actually"

"I've helped them save the world, just saying" Jamie boasted.

"Who wants to watch the Toy Story trilogy!?" Olivia burst into the room, holding three disc cases.

* * *

_'So long, partner' _

Olivia was sitting there, bawling her eyes out. I have to admit, tears formed in my eyes.

Jamie handed her a tissue she blew hard into it.

"Eugh" He pushed the whole tissue box towards her.

* * *

"Bye, Olivia!" I waved as shut the car door.

"Today was fun" Mum said.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Have you been practicing archery lately?"

"Err... Sort of?"

"What do you mean by 'sort of'? The archery competition is in three weeks! Don't you remember?"

"No" I squeaked.

"Och, what am I going to do with you, lass?"

* * *

**Authour's Note: ****I hope you like this one :D This chapter may seem a bit pointless or seems like a filler but I need someway for Ria to tell Jack that she didn't believe in him. This is the best I could come up with. OTL. **

**Leave a review~!**


	5. Verity Gwyneth Wilsonn

**_Ria's POV_**

I closed the door behind me and slumped on in and slid to the ground. I kicked off my boots and took off my parka. I hanged it on the coat rack and trudged over to the living room. Mum made me do archery lessons for a whole two hours. Now my arms feel like falling off.

"You back, lass?" I heard my mum yell from her room.

"Yeah" I yelled back.

"Good, my boss needs me. I don't know how long I will be. Apparently, there's an emergency with the files. I ordered some pizza. Supreme! Your favourite!" She came in the living room. That's not my favourite. But it isn't my least favourite either. "Just heat it up in the microwave if you need to"

"Okay" I sat on the couch and grabbed the remote.

"Okay, I'm gonna head off now. Call my number if there is any trouble" She walked over to the front door. "Bye!"

"Bye!" I pressed 'on' and started to flick through channels.

_'Oh John...' _

Switch.

_'We're all in this toget-' _

Switch.

_'Don't bring my mother into this!'_

Switch.

_'My name is Duchess Gummy Buns!' _Adventure Time is good enough. I pressed the 'guide' button. Oh, Adventure Time marathon. Well that's good. I decided to heat up some pizza and eat whilst watching.

* * *

I opened the pizza box lid. As I was about to take a slice, I heard a creak from upstairs.

I listened again. Nothing. I shrugged it off and pulled a slice. _Creak! _Okay, something's up there. I took one of my arrows and stomped up the stairs. Just to let them know I'm here. They must have gotten in through a window.e

I looked at the hallway. No one. I looked in my mum's bedroom. Nothing. I looked in the bathrooms. Nothing.

"Shh, she might hear us!" I heard a female voice from my room. I felt the hairs on my nape stand up. A real robber? I grabbed the door knob of my room and held my arrow in the other hand. I slowly twisted the knob, so they wouldn't be able to hear me come in.

Wait, I'm only eleven. Oh well.I opened the door by a bit. I put both hands around my arrow and kicked the door open. I shut my eyes and pointed the head of the arrow to the criminals.

* * *

**_Third Person's POV_ **

"Ouch, move over! Jack yelled at Bunny who was next to him, trying to enter the girl's bedroom through her window.

"Why don't you?!" Bunny yelled back.

"Shh" Tooth put her finger to her lips. The pooka and white-haired boy fell on the ground. They both got up glared at each other. The guardians looked all over.

In the center of her room was a white and brown checkered mat on top of the white wooden floor. Each wall was painted a different pastel colour. On the pink pastel wall, had her bed with pink pillows and sheets pushed up against the wall and the white door. Above her bed, was shelves with boxes placed on it.

On the green pastel wall, which was left of the pink wall was her desk with a green lamp on it. On the wall in front her desk was a pin board covered in a green and white checkered fabric. On the pin board were school notes and photographs. Laying on her desk were her notebook open to the page about the bracelet's abilities, her school books and fairy tale books. Above the desk were more shelves with books and boxes. Next to the desk was a white tallboy drawer with green handles.

Opposite that wall was a yellow pastel wall had two floral bean bags, and and pictures of Ria's family and friends hung up on the wall. At the bottom of the wall were black painted birds in a large birdcage, flowers and a large tree that looked like it was towering over her bed. In the right corner of the wall was a tall, white cupboard with yellow handles.

The wall opposite her pink one, was painted a pastel blue. It had a big window with a soft, blue and white window seat. The window had blue curtains and on the wall was a black wall decal of Peter Pan and the Darling siblings flying towards the second star to the right. On the other side of the window were archery targets with a few arrows pierced through them.

"Isn't her room adorable?!" Tooth squealed. Sandy put his finger to his lips. "Oops sorry"

Jack stared at the archery targets and took out an arrow. "Sharp" He stabbed it back into the target. Bunny stepped on a loose floorboard and a loud creak filled the room. The other guardians shot daggers at the pooka.

"Sorry" He stepped on it again.

"Aren't you smart?" Jack smirked.

"Shut it"

"Make me!"

"Shh, she might hear us!" Tooth whispered at the arguing pair. Next thing, they know the door was kicked open by the eleven-year-old.

* * *

**_Ria's POV_**

"Ria?" I heard North's voice. Wait... North? I opened my eyes and saw the guardians in my room.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Ria yelled.

"Valerie Penellope Wilsonn" Tooth fluttered over to the door and my full name out.

"Umm, yeah. But, back to the topic. What are you guys doing here?!" I repeated.

"Sorry for not informing you first, sweetie" Tooth placed her hand on my shoulder. "We just wanted to visit you!"

"Uh, not to sound rude, but there's a front door for a reason" Did that sound rude? I noticed the guardians looking at Tooth. She blinked twice.

"Surprise?" Tooth raised her shoulders and smiled innocently.

"Oka-"

"Hello?" I heard a voice that I haven't heard in a long time. I turned and ran down the stairs to find my sister, Verity Gwyneth Wilsonn, standing in front of me. "Valerie"

"Verity?" I said.

"I think that's her sister" I heard Tooth whisper to the to the others. Verity had a whole new look. Her pale skin got sprayed with a tan. She dyed her her to a white blonde and one side of her head was shaved. She wore black, thick-rimmed glasses and she had a nose ring. She wore a purple plaid top with with her red parka on top. Verity had fishnet stockings with washed out denim shorts. On her feet were blue, knee-high converse. I'm pretty sure she's seventeen now. Was this Verity?

What happened to the sister who had orange hair, who likes wearing colourful shorts and cute overalls?

"You've changed" I blurted out.

"You haven't" She replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting"

Lies. "You say that, but your eyes say otherwise"

"Okay, you caught me. I need money" She pushed me to the side. I spun around and she walked through the Guardians. She headed up the stairs.

"Money?" I followed behind her. "You come for money?"

"Yeah. Do you know where mum keeps her secret money?"

"Secret money?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. Do you know where it is?" She entered mum's room.

"Do I look like I know?"

"Sheesh, no need to be rude" She clicked her tongue at me. Excuse me? Rude? I watched as she started flipping things and looking under things. "Found it" Verity said as she held up a small, golden key. "Now need to find to safe..." I heard her mumble.

"Get out" I said, quite harshly.

"What?" She turned to face me.

"I said, get out!" I screamed. She blinked at me and laughed. "W-why are you laughing?"

"Haha, you actually think I'd listen to a little twerp, like you?" She shook her head and kept searching.

"What happened to you?! After dad died, you just disappeared!"

"Remember when you blamed me for dad's death?" Verity stood up and placed her hands on her hips. I did blame her.

Dad was going on a business trip but the weather conditions weren't so good. Mum and I told dad not to go. Verity, on the other hand convinced dad to go. And he did. Verity wanted dad away, because he was too 'annoying' and they were also arguing at the time. Lightning struck the plane, and you get it.

I looked down. "It is your fault" I muttered. I heard the five quietly chattering behind me. "Just leave"

"Look "Ria", don't tell me what to do, okay? I'm older than you and I can make my own decisions. And so what if it's my fault for making dad die. Huh?! And you still believe in Santa Claus, Easter Bunny and all that crap, right? Well, grow up! They are not real! They are just silly stories adults put in your head. Santa is just a "jolly" fatso"

"Oh!" I heard North behind me.

"The Easter Bunny is just a little rabbit who is said to leave painted, stupid eggs in the garden"

"Little?! I'm not little!" Bunny grunted.

"Sandman is just a dumb person who blinds kids with sand"

I could tell Sandy was fuming sand out of his ears.

"And the Tooth Fairy is a weirdo flying thing whose hobby is collecting teeth!" Verity finished off her rant. I think. I heard Tooth gasp and sob. "They do not exist! Okay?!"

"Don't say that!" I yelled.

"Why? Is it because they happen to be here?" She said sarcastically.

"Yes, they happen to!"

"It's just your imagination! Eugh, where is the safe?" Verity pushed past me and walked right through the Guardians.

"You just don't believe in them!" I walked around the five and followed Verity as she walked down the stairs.

"Just shut up!" Verity said furiously. I felt tears filling my eyes. "You're so annoying!" She marched to the door, opened it and slammed it shut.

"H-honey, don't cry" Tooth flittered in front of me and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"I-I'm not crying" I wiped my tears. She knew I was lying. "I'm fine. I'm sorry you had to hear what Verity said. You aren't stupid or sil-"

"It's okay, Valerie" North patted my head. "Ah, we have to go now" He chuckled.

"Okay" I sniffed and they all left through the front door. I plopped down on the couch.

* * *

**Authour's Note: Sorry for my attempt at drama T^T In the next chapter we will be meeting some new characters. A few are Cupid, Mother Nature and the Halloween Spirit. :D I drew sketches for them, so I'm gonna put them up in the next chapter and maybe a few sketches of Ria. I still need to draw a few more characters that are going to appear in the next chappie. I hoped you liked this one. **


	6. Welcome Party

_**Thirds Person's POV**_

Things have been going well. Pitch hasn't done anything. Yet. The girl didn't inform her mother about Verity, because she actually hasn't come home yet. She was probably working overnight.

Ria was sitting on a blue mat, reading a book about Scottish fairy tales. Piper called Ria to watch her practice for the gymnastics competition.

"So, do you think I have of chance of winning this year?" Piper asked, whilst stretching.

"I don't know. If you work hard" Ria flipped to the next page.

"I'm thinking of doing a flight series on the balance beam this year, what do you think?"

"Up to you" Ria's eyes scanned the book.

"Are you even listening?" Piper said, annoyed.

"Hmm?" Ria didn't look up to see her friend, who walked off the practice on the beams.

"Oi, kid reading the book!" Ria heard a older male's voice yell.

"Huh?" She raised her head to see a ticked off looking man, gesturing for her to get off the mat. She stood up and sat on a chair against the wall. She sighed as she turned the page. "This is boring" Ria decided to leave without telling her friend.

She pushed the gym's door open and walked out. "Maybe..." She said to herself and headed towards the woods where she found the bracelet.

* * *

The area didn't look much different. Except that the giant buttress tree was chopped down and all was left was a tall stump. "I was hoping for something magical to appear"

She sighed in disappointment and headed off home. But as she turned she found a big, black bear with golden eyes growling and coming towards her.

"What's a bear doing here? Aren't you supposed to be hibernating or something?"! She backed away, getting ready to sprint off, but instead, she fell in a hole.

She let out a scream as she was getting scratches from twigs and plants that were sticking out. "Oww!" _Now I know how Alice felt when she fell down the rabbit hole._

At last, Ria saw some light and closed her eyes, ready to fall on some hard, concrete ground. But instead, she landed on lush, bright green grass.

"I expected hard concrete" She stood up and brushed off leaves and twigs that were caught onto her. "Where am I?" She questioned herself. Ria looked up and saw most of the place covered in grass. She saw colourful, little things moving around, white things blooming out of tulips, huge oval-shaped creatures moving around and a purple river that looked like paint.

"Wow" It was amazing. Ria could not believe her eyes. "_Am_ I in Wonderland?"

"Is everything going well?" She heard a female voice that sounded wise and graceful. Ria spun around and saw a tall, skinny woman with wavy, long, light brown hair and flowers and leaves in it. She wore a long, green dress that faded into yellow.

_Hide, hide! _She looked around to see if there was some place to hide. "A tree works well" She shrugged and started to climb the cherry blossom. Her foot almost slipped, but luckily there was a small crook where she could put her foot in and avoid falling.

The eleven-year-old kept climbing until she found a large branch. _Perfect. _She put her palms on the branch and pushed herself up onto the branch. It was high.

Ria rested against the tree's trunk. She sighed and closed her eyes. She inhaled and then exhaled. The girl heard light pattering. She opened her eyes and saw Bunnymund's egglettes (painted and un-painted) walking around.

"Eggs?"

"Yes, Tahira" A familiar voice with an Australian accent.

"Bunny?" She said in a soft voice.

"That's good. I expect your best this year"

"I do my best every year!" Bunny chuckled. Ria rolled her eyes and kept listening. "Jack promised not to cause any blizzards this year, like the one in '68" The pooka shuddered. "But I doubt the kid will even listen"

"Is she some type of legend or fable like the others?" She looked to the egglettes. They nodded. "So my theory was right. That's going on the list"

"What's going on the list?" A cheery voice with a French accent asked. Ria's eyes met pink iris' shaped as love hearts.

"Whoa!" Ria startled, shuffled backwards. But there was nothing behind her, besides air. "Ahhh!" She plummeted down and her back hit the green ground and her legs rested against the trunk of the tree. An egg jumped after and landed on her.

"Wha?!" Bunny eyes widened at the small girl.

"Um, hi?" Ria stood up and another figure came flying down.

"Oops, sorry" She same voice that scared Ria said. Ria looked the person who just happened to frightened her. It was a petite girl with half-tied lilac hair with dark purple tips, pale skin with rosy cheeks, a white singlet with a pink off-the-shoulder top. She wore a white, ruffled skirt with black heart stockings and pink leather boots with a heel. The girl had white wings and a pink quiver.

"Theophelia, did you frighten the poor girl?" Tahira asked.

"I did not mean to! I did not expect her to fall out of tree"

"Are you alright, child?" The wise woman asked.

"Ria, what the bloody hell are you doing here?!" Bunny snapped.

"You see, a bear was coming towards me"

"A bear? What's a bear doing in Burgess?"

"That's what I said, but anyway, I fell down a hole and landed here. I heard her voice" Ria pointed to Tahira. Her eyes widened a bit. "So I hid in the tree and saw you coming and she" Ria pointed to the flying girl. "scared me and fell and here we are now!"

"Wait, you can see them?" Bunny asked.

"Well it's the bracelet"

"Right"

"Bunny, is this Wonderland?" Ria asked.

"Wonderland? No, this is the Warren" Bunny replied. "Where'd you get Wonderland from?"

"Wow! She can see me! And you to Tahi!" the pink girl giggled.

"Theophelia, please refrain from calling me that" Tahira muttered loud enough for Theophelia to hear.

"Lighten up! Oh, how rude of me! My name is Theophelia Lovehold! Call me Ophelia! Otherwise known as Cupid!" She curtsied.

"Cupid? I thought Cupid was a-"

"A baby boy in diapers? Sorry to disappoint you. I am also an archer! Like you!"

"How did you-"

"My name is Tahira Poppywinkle. I am Nature's sister" She put her hand in front of Ria. "It is a pleasure to meet you"

"Nature's Sister?" Ria shook her hand, while questioning.

"Yes, I am Mother Nature's Sister. Not biologically. I assist Mother Nature" Tahira said.

"Wait, Cupid! What are you doing here?!" The Easter Bunny growled.

"Thought it would be nice to pay a visit, no?"

"I- Arghh!" Bunny shook his head. Then he remembered something. "Ria, North wants you to come to the Pole"

"Wait for? Has Pitch come around?"

"No, not Pitch. Just other people"

"Ooh! Ooh! Isn't today the day?" Ophelia put the tip of her index finger to her chin.

"I believe it is" Tahira nodded.

"What's today?" She whispered to the large rabbit.

"You'll see" Bunny said. He promised to keep it a secret from the child. Ria frowned and crossed her arms. Bunny opened a tunnel and told Ria to jump in.

"Jump in?" Ria questioned.

"Just jump in"

"If you say so" She sat at the edge and moved slowly to the center of the tunnel. She dropped in and off she went.

* * *

Ria found herself at the North Pole's entrance door. "Am I supposed to go in?" She said to herself.

"Nah, you stay here and stare at the door" Ria jumped at the pooka's voice and spun.

"We're here!" Ophelia squealed. A green portal appeared and Tahira stepped out from it. Ria held the door handle, pushed it down and opened the door. She found some new faces.

There was a tall girl with black hair with two little pumpkins on her head, as if it was meant to be buns. She had a full fringe which was above her tangerine-coloured eyes. She wore a white blouse with a black ribbon at her collar and a strapless leather shirt on top. She had orange balloon shorts, with black and white striped stockings and black boots that reached below her knees. Beside the girl was a hovering broom who seemed to be talking to girl.

"That's Willow. Willow Oaks. She is the Halloween Spirit and that is her broom, Peggie" Ophelia noticed Ria staring at the spirit. "Over there is Elijian Kloc. Or you may as know as Father Time" The winged teenager pointed at an healthy, old man who had a long, white beard, thick eyebrows that covered his eyes and not a strand of hair on his head. Around his neck was an large chain with a hourglass hanging. He wore a simple, blue robe and carried a scythe.

"And these flying little people are the Flower Faeries!" There were many things flying about. Ophelia held out her hand and a faerie stepped onto it. It wore a strapless blue top, a skirt made from leaves and had vines around her legs and arms. Her blonde hair was tied into a loose bun and had a mole above her lip "They are all same-looking. But they have different hair colour. They seem very sweet and kind, no? But do not be fooled! They are very feisty" The faerie flew off with her sisters. "They help Mother Nature"

"Is this the famous Valerie?" Willow walked up to Cupid and Ria. She had a husky voice that suited her. Peggie was peeking behind her.

"Qui! Very pretty girl, no?" Ophelia patted Ria's head.

"I'm Ria Wilsonn. Hi" She sheepishly smiled at the Halloween Spirit.

"I'm Willow Oaks. This is Peggie" Willow moved out of the way and Ria saw the broom floating in the air.

"Oh! Hello there!"

"Nice to meet you Peggie" Ria smiled.

"I have to go somewhere. I will see you in a little bit" Ophelia flew off.

* * *

"Is the bucket in place?" Jack asked as Ophelia flew up to see the pail of water resting on the golden top rail.

"Qui!" Ophelia tittered.

"Willow is gonna go crazy when the water falls on her!" Jack said, excitedly.

"Shh. She may hear us!" Ophelia covered Jack's mouth.

"Sheesh, I know" Jack moved her hand off his mouth and waited for Willow to come through the door in any second. They heard footsteps coming closer. _This is it! _

"Hey you two, what's up?" Tooth flied over to the two troublemakers.

"Just watch" Ophelia said as she pointed to the door. The door was pushed opened and the bucket fell. Just not on the right person.

"Oh my goodness!" Tooth covered her mouth with her hands. She zoomed over to Ria, who was drenched with cold water and had the silver bucket on her head.

"We are very dead" Ophelia whispered.

"I am shocked, Jack Frost. Why must you do such a cruel, cruel thing to an innocent girl?" The Halloween Spirit said with a hint of sarcasm. Willow shook her head.

Tooth lifted the bucket off the small girl. "Jack!" Tooth turned to face the boy.

"It was meant for Willow!"

"Tsk, tsk. I am very ashamed of you Jack Overland Frost" Willow placed a hand on her chest. Jack tightened his grip on his staff.

"Are you okay, honey?" Tooth said, as she wiped off some water off her head.

"I-I am fine" Ria gave a fake smile.

"Let's dry you up" Toothiana guided Ria to one of North's many rooms. "I'll take to you two, later" Toothiana said to the guilty pair.

"We're doomed" Jack said, standing still.

"Qui" Ophelia also said, head hanging down.

* * *

"In here" Tooth opened a door revealing a vintage vanity table with a brush, comb, hair products & accessories. To the side was a red and green dressing folding screen.

"Why does North have this room?" Ria looked at the fairy with a confused look.

"I actually have no idea" Tooth shrugged and dragged Ria to the chair. "I'll go fetch a towel" Tooth left the room. Ria leaned on her palm and played with the teeth of the comb. "I'm back! Quick, huh?"

"Yeah" Ria sat back up straight.

"I don't get why Jack would do that" Toothiana wrapped the towel around her head and squeezed the water out. She then rubbed the coal coloured hair gently. She picked up a few hair sectioning clips and clipped up bunches of her hair to the top of her head, leaving a layer of wet hair. She also placed a towel around her neck. Ria rubbed off the water off her collar and neck. Tooth hummed as she pulled out a drawer and picked up a hair dryer.

"Maybe he hates me" Ria twirled a piece of her hair around her index finger.

"What gave you that idea?" Tooth said, as she plugged the cord into the wall socket and flipped the switch.

"I told him I didn't believe in him and he got shocked"

"You didn't believe in Jack Frost? How can you see him then?"

"I'm pretty sure it's the bracelet's doing. I can see Willow, Tahira and the others" Ria lifted her right wrist.

"I think he should be happy that you can see him. You do believe in him now, right?"

"I _can _see him"

"But do you believe?" This made Ria think. What does believe truly mean? She didn't answer.

Tooth turned on the hair dryer. Hair was flying in different directions. Tooth unclipped some sections of her hair and re-clipped them into smaller bunches. She continued drying the child's hair until it was all dry. Tooth combed her hair until it looked normal.

"There!" Tooth set the comb down and unplugged the hair dryer.

"Thank you, Tooth" Ria smiled softly.

"It's no problem" Tooth replied. They heard two knocks on the door.

"Ah, you are here Valerie!" North boomed and grinned. "Valeire, here" North gave the small kid a dress cover with a wire hanger poking up at the top. "Valerie, you will wear this"

"What is it?"

"You will see!" North chuckled as he left the room and shut the door.

"Change behind there! I can't wait to see how it looks on you!" Tooth squealed and pushed Ria behind the dressing folding screen. Ria unzipped the dress cover and she saw something she didn't expect.

* * *

"You done?" Tooth couldn't wait how Ria looked in the outfit. Ria stepped out and hands gripped on the piece of clothing. It was a white dress with a puffy skirt with a transparent layer with golden speckles on it. The top half was white also with golden specks. The neckline was below her collar bone and had half-transparent sleeves. "Oh, you look so beautiful!" But Tooth noticed that she was still wearing her black converse.

Ria noticed her looking at her shoes. "The shoes were a bit big"

"That's too bad. Let's do your hair!" Tooth grabbed her by the shoulders and sat her down.

"Why are you doing all this anyway?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out!" Tooth giggled. "Now, what should we do? A bun? Maybe pigtails?"

* * *

"I present, Valerie Penellope Wilsonn!" Tooth clapped and the other spirits joined in. Ria came out wearing the dress and her hair in a curled ponytail secured with hair tie.

"Ah, very pretty! Like doll!" North placed a hand on Ria's shoulder.

"I still don't get why I'm here" Ria whispered.

"You are here for party!"

"Party?"

"Party for you! To welcome you!"

Ria blinked. "I still don't understand"

North sighed. "Walk with me" Ria nodded and followed. The yetis were handing out snacks and drinks, as well as the elves. "You have bracelet with you, yes?"

"It's stuck on me"

"Anyway, twenty two years ago. The same thing happened to a different girl" North pulled out a photo with the guardians (excluding Jack) with a girl with orange hair and bright, blue eyes. "Her name was Bethany Innsowl. She found a necklace with those charms on it. " He pointed to the bracelet. "But she did not have curse on her. She helped us defeat Pitch! She was truly a wonderful girl"

"Where is she now?"

"That, I do not know. But anyways, I have created something for you" He took out something from his pocket. He held a gold charm between his thumb and index finger. It was the Guardians' stylised 'G'. "This will give you a teensy weensy bit of our powers" He placed the charm in her palm.

"Wow, the Guardians' power?" She stared at the little item.

"No, not just Guardians. Everyone's power. Everyone who came here. I do not know if it will prevent curse from happening"

"Thanks" She locked it in between the moon and star. "Thank you very much"

He gave her a warm smile. "We will go back to party now"

* * *

"Ria, Je suis désolée" Ophelia hugged the girl and sobbed.

Jack scratched the back of his head and apologized.

"It's okay, as long as it's not on purpose" Ria smiled, but it faded away once she saw the two eye each other. "So it was-"

"It's not what you think! It was on purpose" Ophelia said. Ria quietly gasped "But it was for Willow! She did a bad, bad prank on Jack Frost!" She pointed to the winter spirit who had an angry face.

"What did she do?" Ria asked.

"We shall not speak of what she did" Jack said, harshly. "But we are really sorry"

"Apology accepted"

"Really?!" Theophelia said. "Oh, merci!" She gave Ria another hug. "You should meet the others!"

"I will go and do that" Ria walked off and a blue, tall and thin figure blocked her way. She saw a stream of water. She looked up and saw a beautiful face. The person looked like a young adult. She had deep blue eyes, with eyeliner around them. Her eyelashes were long and she had thin, pink lips. Her hair was long. Its colour was dark blue and faded down into a bright blue. But other than the colour that stood out, was the way the hair moved. It looked as if it was underwater. She wore a long dress that looked like running water.

"Hi there, you must be Ria" She had a sweet voice. "I'm Cordelia Arthousea. You can call me Delia. I am the Water Spirit"

"Nice to meet you. What type of things do you do?"

"I'm responsible for the ripples, those awesome surfing waves and-"

"Tsunamis?"

"Yeah. They're all me. But I only cause tsunamis when I get really pi-" Delia held back the word, almost forgetting the kid was there "Pinkin' angry! Haha!"

Ria eyed the spirit. '_Pinkin'?' _

"I can swim in water, walk on water, see in water and I can turn into a mermaid!" The last few words caught Ria's attention.

"A mermaid? Cool! I've always wanted to be a mermaid! Every since I saw the Little Mermaid, I just wanted to swim around like Ariel!"

_'Who's Ariel?' _Delia thought. The name sounded a bit familiar. "You mean the Danish story?"

"Danish?" Ria's eyebrow arched.

"Oh, you must be talking about the film!" Delia hit her forehead with palm. "You know, I can turn you into one"

"Omigosh, are you- really?! You can do that?!" Ria said, in excitement.

"I can do that for you one time" Delia smirked.

"You can?!"

"That's enough 'spazzing' for one day" She heard another female voice. Another woman came, but with a man's arm hooked around hers. The woman had straight, light brown hair, ivory skin and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a knee-length dress that was made of flower petals in different sizes. She had pink ballet flats at her feet with a daisy on them. Attached to her back was yellow butterfly wings, rimmed in black and white spots.

The man had brown, short hair and dark orange eyes. His outfit was a shirt made out of autumn leaves and brown, ripped shorts that reached his knees. He had no shoes but had brown leaf anklets.

"Hi, I am Francesca Brimstone, I am Spring's Bloomer. I help Mother Nature bloom those beautiful flowers. Introduce yourself honey" She nudged the man.

"Name's is Falicus Crinkell. I am Autumn's Leave Crinkler. Yes, it sounds kinda weird but those autumn leaves are fun to play with, thanks to me" He winked. They both appeared as couple.

"Nice to meet you both" Ria shook both their hands.

From afar, a very jealous Willow was watching Francesca and Falicus being all lovey-dovey. Jack Frost looked at the Halloween Spirit and smirked.

"Oh hey, Willow" He said, loud enough for Spring's Bloomer and Autumn's Crinkler to hear. "Remember when you had that huge cr-"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" She slapped his mouth shut. Willow flushed and hid her blush away from Jack. "Don't do that, sheesh"

"Poor, poor Willow. When the one she is madly in love in, is in love with another, whatever can she do?" Jack said, dramatically.

"What are you going on about?" Willow snapped.

Jack fake-sobbed. "Will Falicus Crinkell ever see that Willow Oaks has set her eyes on him?"

"Shall I shoot a love arrow?" Cupid appeared and held an pink and red arrow in her hand.

"No" Willow said, firmly.

* * *

A yeti held a plate full of fudge brownies to Ria's level and grunted. Ria scanned the food and took one, then took two more. "Thank you" She took a bite out of one. "Mmm!" She took another bite and walked around the place.

A majority of Flower Faeries had too much eggnog and are now zooming around the place. She started eating the second brownie after making it to a place where none of the faeries were.

"She's getting in the way" Bunny's voice was heard by the girl.

"We have to protect her" She heard Tooth said. Ria peeked into a room where all five guardians were standing.

"And as well as a whole world of kids" Bunny argued.

"If we don't protect Ria, Pitch will do something" North crossed his arms.

"We focus on keeping the sheila safe more than the other kids, that gives the bloody guy a better chance to give more nightmares!" The over-sized rabbit groaned.

_I'm getting in the way? _Ria thought to herself and continued listening.

"She's just a little nuisance" Bunny shoulders drooped a little. Sandy spotted Ria's head poking out the wall. Ria pulled her head back and ran off.

* * *

**Authour's Note: HERRO DERR! This chapter is longer than the others, I hope you like it. Sorry it's full of character descriptions and all that. The next chapter won't be having the Guardians in it. Well, I'm planning it not to. I'm gonna have to delay Ria's sketches, sorry about that.**

** I originally made Tahira, Mother Nature, but then I also realized that Pitch's daughter is Mother Nature, so I may introduce her in a future chapter. **

**And I know Crinkler sounds gay, but it's the best I could come up with. OTL.**

**So leave a review and here is the sketches of the others~ (remove spaces)**

** i1286 . photobucket albums / a601 / kitty-earsxx / 20130210 _ 150728 _ zps70de5225 . jpg**

**Falicus looks gay in it.**

**The elf is just a space filler.**

**And if you don't know who is who, feel free to ask. **

**So please review! I like reviews :3**


	7. Black Sand on the Loose

_**Third Person's POV**_

"Little nuisance, psh" Ria scoffed as she took a bite of a fudge brownie. Ria changed back into her normal clothes, which are now dried. "I'll just call him lad in a Scottish accent to tick the thing off" Ria was sitting in the reindeer barn, where North's reindeer were in each of their stables. They were feeding on apples, carrots and other foods. Two yetis, Phil and Ulf and an elf, Noggi sat with her.

Phil grunted and shrugged.

"I don't think he is joking, Phil. Bunny is a very serious perso- animal... animal" Ria shook her head. Ulf made some noises and yelled. He held up a red toy and in his other hand, a blue one.

"North does that? Poor you" Ria tip-toed to pat his shoulder, but was too short, so instead patted his arm. Ulf sulked and muttered to himself about the hard work he puts in painting toys.

Noggi was eating a sugar cookie and didn't join in the conversation. Phil had a look on his face that said 'oh-i-remember-something'. He reached behind him and pulled out a big red sack. He handed it to girl.

"What's this?" She asked and took out an object. It was a snow globe. Phil took it from her hands and whispered something into it. He threw it into the wall and a portal appeared. Ria was confused. "What does it do?"

The yeti threw the sack of snow globes in it and pushed Ria into it. "Hey, wai-" She got sucked in. Ria looked around her. "Where am I?" Her surroundings changed into her room. She looked at the sack. "Magic portals?"

"Ria, you home?!" She heard her mother's Scottish accent fill the house. Ria took the red sack and shoved it in her wardrobe.

"I'm here!" She ran out of her room and saw her mum downstairs. Elsbeth had messy hair, tired eyes and a weak-looking body. "Are you alright, ma?"

"Sorry if I worried you dear. They forgot to edit a few chapters on a new book before it's release date" Ria ran down and took her mother's handbag. Her mum placed a hand on her head.

"It's okay"

"Did anything happen?" The adult kicked off her shoes.

"Well..."

* * *

**_Ria's POV_**

I told mum about Verity. She said there is no such thing as a secret safe. It was all one of mum's little tricks. Well, good luck finding that non-existent safe, dear sister.

It's been around a week since the welcome party. No contact with the Guardians nor I haven't seen them. Ma made me do extra hours of archery training. The competition was coming soon.

I was getting ready for school. Yes, school. They managed to shovel out the snow at the entrance. It's been a while since I've been at school. I haven't seen the others in while.

I got dressed into a white, long sleeved printed shirt with my parka and denim jeans. I picked up my Disney backpack. It had a whole load of Disney characters on it. I put it on my bag and went down stairs.

"Ready for school?" Mum asked.

"Sadly" I frowned as I tied the laces of my pink converse shoe and tied the laces of my green one. I have a few converse shoes and I like to mix and match them. I've been called weird for that, but I don't really care.

"Have your lunch in your bag?"

"Yup" I said, popping the 'p'.

* * *

"We're here. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay" I hopped out of the car and waved as she drove off.

"Hi Ria!" I turned to see Jamie with Monty and Pippa.

"Jamie?" I am confused. "You go here?"

"Yeah, are you that forgetful?" Jamie laughed. Pippa and Monty sniggered.

"I may be" I shrugged. Looking around, I saw sixth graders surrounding the school's steps, younger children playing in the snow and the Three Pinks bullying some third grader. The little girl was trembling and was on the verge of tears.

I scooped a snowball and threw it to one of the Pinks' heads. It hit Lea's. She gasped loudly, a lot of kids turned their head to see what happened.

The three looked around to see who threw the snowball. I put on an innocent look. They looked towards me and I gave them a blank look. They turned back to kid, finding that third grader ran away. Isabelle stomped her foot and they all went inside.

"Is there a reason why you hate each other so much?" Pippa asked.

"Yup"

"...Are you gonna tell us?"

"Nope" I smirked. "I'm gonna head inside, okay?"

"Okay, bye, see you later" They waved and I waved back. Walking down the hallway, I saw the infants outside their classrooms and other kids hanging their backpack in a bag cabinet. I placed my bag on a hook and got my pencil case and visual art diary out of my bag. The bell rung and everyone started storming into their classrooms.

I head into mine and sat at my desk. Hollie came in and sat at her desk, which was left to me. Sam sat right to me. Piper and Carter sat at the front row. As the students settled in, our teacher, Miss Linguin arrived and placed her things on her desk.

"Welcome back kids. Back at school now since all that snow has been dug up. There's always more snow coming, huh? Winter needs to back off, aye?" Miss Linguin joked. "Well, good to see you all again. Are you all excited to be back?"

I quietly groaned, while everyone else yelled out 'no'.

"No? I'm excited!" Of course you are. "Let's get started with some English, hmm?" Miss Linguin started writing on the white board whilst everyone got their English book out of their desks.

* * *

English went on for forever. I didn't bother listening cause I've already heard of these terms before. I was doodling in my art diary. Miss Linguin couldn't really see what I was doing because in front of me was a tall and... big person. I think using the word 'fat' is kinda mean. But it accidentally slips out sometimes.

"Okay everyone, open your books to a new page and think of some anagrams" Miss Linguin ordered. I flipped my English book to a new page and wrote 'Anagrams' at the top of the page. I wrote the date in the corner and jotted down some words.

**_Third Person's POV_**

Raw, war. Drier, rider. Saw, was. Dad, add and so on. The lesson went on for well, forever. After Ria wrote almost a full page of anagrams, she again doodled in her visual art diary. Miss Linguin went on about anagrams until the bell rung.

"At last" Ria mumbled to herself.

"Miss Linguin really likes English, huh?" Hollie said.

"You said it" She replied, whilst packing her things away. She closed her art diary and zipped her pencil case. She headed out to her bag and took out her lunch. She headed to the cafeteria and found her friends sitting at a table. "Hi guys"

"Hey Ri" Sam said.

"Been long since we've seen you" Carter said. Ria opened her lunch box and took out her sandwich. "So what, now you're still not talking to me?" She took a bite out of her sandwich. "Fine! Don't talk me. I won't talk to some one who still believes in stupid things" Ria sent him a glare.

"Carter!" Hollie hissed.

"What? No one believes in Santa and the Easter Bunny these days" Carter scoffed and rested his chin on his palm.

"I do" Ria closed her lunch box and stood up from the table. She stormed away from the table and went to find Jamie and his friends. She found the group of five and sat with them without saying anything.

"Uh, hi Ria" Jamie said, a little awkwardly.

"Hi Jamie" She opened her lunch box again and continued eating. Jamie continued reading his book, while Pippa, Monty, Claude, Caleb & Cupcake conversed with Ria. She noticed that Jamie wasn't talking and intently reading. "What are you reading?"

Jamie held up his book cover. 'THEY'RE OUT THERE! - MYSTERIES, MYTHICAL CREATURES AND THE UNEXPLAINED PHENOMENA'.

"Sounds interesting. Is it a good book?" Ria scooted closer to Jamie to look at the page. His cheeks turned to a lit tint of red.

"Y-yeah" Jamie nodded.

"Big foot" Ria murmured to herself. "They found Big Foot hair samples in Michigan? I didn't know that" She said, whilst reading a 'Did you Know?'.

"Have you figured out who you are gonna dress up as this year?" Jamie started a conversation.

"For Movie Day?" Movie Day in Burgess Elementary School was a fun tradition that was part of the school for many years. The students dress up as a movie character. "Maybe Alice in Wonderland" She recalled the time she fell down one of Bunny's holes. "Or maybe Vanellope Von Schweets"

"I'm thinking of going as Hiccup from How to Train Your Dragon"

"That's a good choice"

"You think?"

"Absolutely" She smiled. They spotted the twins whispering and looking back and forth at them. "What are you two whispering about?" She arched her eyebrow.

"Nothing" They sang and chuckled. Ria frowned, but smiled after.

"Ria, you hang out with babies? Wow" Isabelle called out from the table next to us.

"They are not babies" Ria defended her group of friends.

"Why do you hang out with freaks?" Karissa hissed.

Cupcake growled and balled her hands into fists. Pippa frowned and looked at them in disgust.

"The freaks here are you" Ria snapped back. "Hey, Lea? Have you stopped wearing diapers yet?" Ria smirked and the rest laughed.

"I do not wear diapers!" Leah shrieked. "Why don't you shut up, butthead?"

"Lea!" All the kids heads turned to see Mr. Stapler standing behind Lea. "We do not appreciate that type of language in our school! I will notify your teacher about this, and we'll see what they say about this, hmm?" He walked away. The group of seven cackled whilst the Three Pinks went back to eating.

"Why aren't you sitting with your friends?" Monty had asked.

"Carter is being rude and mean" Ria frowned. "He called believing in the Guardians stupid"

"It's not stupid!" Pippa exclaimed, banging her fist on the table.

"I know right. I told him that. Maybe I shouldn't have told them that I believe in them"

* * *

For the next day or two, Ria sat with Jamie and company. Due to the lack of snow falling, it was obvious that Jack hadn't been around Burgess.

"So when you change the fraction into a decimal, you count..." Miss Linguin said, as she started jotting down some numbers on the white board. Ria copied down the information from the board.

"This is so boring" Ria mumbled to herself. She wasn't the best in maths, nor the worst.

"I'm gonna give you a few questions about converting fractions to decimals" The teacher wrote down a few equations for the fifth graders to work out.

Ria mouthed the questions as she wrote them down in her book and started solving it. Her blue eyes looked at the page. She felt tired and she had a headache. She looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall.

"Just a few more minutes" She said quietly. Ignoring her exhaustion, she rested her head and her palm and wrote down the answers to the questions.

* * *

After writing down the final answer, the bell had rung and she quickly gathered her books and ran out to her where her bag was hung. She stuffed her pencil case and other things in her bag and placed it on her back.

"Yes! The weekend! She shouted with joy, and received stares from younger students. She ran down the stairs and walked down the side walk. She dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out a coca-cola flavoured lollipop. She struggled taking off the wrapper but managed to do it. Ria shoved the lollipop wrapper back into her pocket and continued walking.

Minding her business, she walked past a house and she heard a meow. She turned to see a black cat with golden eyes, resting on a fat, branch. It was watching Ria.

The girl froze. It was like the cat was looking into her soul. She was too busy staring at the black feline, that she jumped in surprise when she heard a bark.

In front of her was corgi, yapping at the cat. The raven creature hissed and it transformed into a streak of black sand and attacked the dog. Ria couldn't see the dog under all the black sand. The substance disintegrated and disappeared into a man hole.

The corgi was back in sight. It was whimpering and shivering. Ria reached out to help it, but it ran away.

"Black sand?"

* * *

**Authour's Note: Hey ho everybody! Seventh chapter. Can't believe I've made it this far :L I'm surprised myself. If you've read the story up until this chapter, I love you! **

**The link on the previous chapter got messed up so I'm gonna put down some steps here!**

**STEPS IN ORDER TO SEE MY SKETCHES OF THE SPIRITS IN 'Welcome Party'**

**1. Open new tab/window**

**2. Type in i1286, then add a full stop/dot.**

**3. Type in photobucket dot com.**

**4. Forward slash, albums, forward slash, a601**

**5. Forward slash, kitty-earsxx, forward slash 20130210, underscore, 150728, underscore, zps70de5225**

**6. Dot, jpg. **

**Hope this works and I hope you like them. Still delayed with Ria's drawings. School has started two weeks ago and already bombarded with homework and stuff. EURGHHHH!**

**Read and review!**


	8. Daddy's Little Girl

**_Third Person's POV_**

Ria arrived back home and headed straight to her room. She picked up the silver bell and held it in her hand.

"Okay, so there is black sand on the loose" She said to herself. "Should I ring the bell? Maybe not, Bunny says I get in the way..." She pursed her lips. "But I shouldn't listen to him. What do I do?!" The black haired girl took a deep breath. She rung it. It had a high, clean sound to it.

She waited for a guardian to come. Nothing. Ria shook it again. Still nothing. Then she stared shaking the silver instrument crazily. She groaned and laid back onto her bed. Her arm was hanging off the bed and the bell rolled out of her hands.

Night had fell. The sky was almost black, enough so you could see the stars.

She stared at the ceiling. She started seeing some images. It looked like silhouettes of some people she couldn't recognize. Closing her eyes she breathed lightly and started reminiscing.

_He dropped his suitcase by the door and turned one last time to face his family. Nine-year-old Ria dragged her feet across the wooden floor. She looked at her father and jumped into his arms. _

_"You don't have to go daddy. Just stay. I'll start cleaning my room more and I'll work harder at school" Ria croaked. The adult laughed. _

_"You were always the little funny one. I'll be just fine. No weather will stop me" He tapped her freckled nose.  
_

_"You never know! The news say it's a big storm. You don't have to listen to Verity! She only wants you to get away. Please stay. I don't care if you keep fighting with Verity" _

_Verity was standing behind her, with her arms crossed. She rolled her eyes and tapped her foot._

_"Don't be scared. I'm sure the pilots know what they are doing. They will avoid the storms. I'll be back" He held her shoulders._

_"You promise?" She held out her pinky. _

_He smiled and sealed the pinky promise. "I promise" He gave her one last hug. "You'll always be my little girl" They broke the hug and he left. When he left, Ria ran to her room. She kneeled in front of her window seat and folded her hands and closed her eyes._

_"Dear God, please watch over Daddy. I beg of you. Don't let the storm hit his plane. Steer the storm away and make it hit somewhere else. I love him very much and don't want anything bad happen to him. Please" _

* * *

_"Breaking News. A storm has struck a plane and has been sent down crashing. Around fifty have been injured and fifteen have lost lives" Elsbeth, Verity and Ria were watching the news. Ria looked her mum, whose eyes were filled with worry. Verity looked as shocked as her. Ria's little heart skipped a beat._

_"Please" She whispered. Just then, the phone rang. Ria's mum jumped in surprise. She picked up the home and held it to her ear. _

_"Elsbeth Wilsonn speaking" She answered, voice shaking. A voice was indistinctly heard on the other line. "I see. T-thank you" She stammered. She placed the phone down and looked at her children. _

_Words could barely escape her mouth. A tear ran down her face. But they got the message. Their beloved husband and father was gone. _

_"No..." Ria said quietly, with wet, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. Verity sniffed and placed her faces in her hands. _

* * *

_The family of three had arrived to the cemetery clothed in black. Relatives and friends had gathered, mourning at the death of Mr. Wilsonn._

_ Ria trudged to her father's coffin. She looked away. She didn't want to see the coffin of her deceased father. _

_The priest had arrived and started speaking. _

_Ria clung onto her mother's dress and sobbed. "You broke the promise, daddy" She sniffed and wiped her eyes, but tears kept flowing. _

_Mrs. Wilsonn covered her eyes with the back of her hand and blinked away the tears. Verity looked at the wet grass, tears falling onto them. _

* * *

_"Verity, open up!" Ria pounded on her older sister's bedroom door, but no one responded. "Verity?" She turned the door's knob and found a majority of her sister's belongings gone. Verity's guitars were still in place, but it seems that she has taken her best one with her. _

_On her smooth bed sheets, laid a sheet of paper with some writing on it. She moved towards the bed and sat on it. She picked up the note and read it._

_'Dear Mum and Ria,_

_By the time you have read this, I have already gone. After dad's death, I'm all out of sorts.  
My grades were falling, I'm becoming stressed, and I am losing friends.  
I have taken a few drugs and have drunk alcohol, once or twice.  
Sure, go ahead and blame me for the loss of dad.  
But I am sorry.  
Sorry for arguing with dad, sorry for making you mad, sorry for all those times I've hurt you, emotionally and physically, sorry for telling dad to go on that flight.  
I am leaving because I know you will hold a grudge against me until I am dead.  
__I will miss you. I'll come by to visit. Maybe._

_Sincerely,_

_Verity Gwyneth Wilsonn xoxo'_

_Ria read over the note again, before yelling for her mother. _

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes again, realising tears has run along the sides of her faces. Wiping them away with her sleeve, she sat back up and sighed.

"I have finally tracked you down" A cold, British accent filled her room. Her eyes widened and turned her head, finding the Nightmare King standing in the centre of her room.

She scurried backwards into the corner grabbing whatever as a weapon. In her hands was a thick books of stories. "What do you want?" She said sternly.

He walked towards her and pushed down the book. "I am not here to fight, you foolish little girl"

"Then why _are _you here?"

"To have a little chit-chat"

"I'm pretty sure that the Boogeyman doesn't come for a chit-chat" Her grip on the heavy book tightened.

"Well, I am" He went to sit on her bed. "You don't have to stick with those daffy so called Guardians"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Do you know what they do?"

"Protect children. It's their duty"

"Yes, yes, of course. But there is more to them than just protecting children. Protecting children is just their image. You do not know their true selves. They were all someone before they became a guardian. Someone horrid"

"As if, they are _good _people. Emphasis on the good"

"Yes, I noticed your emphasis" He shook his head. "You do know I know all your fears and your past, correct?"

This left Ria speechless. _'He knows about dad?' _

"Yes, I know about your father's death" He said as if he read her mind. "I could erase all your fears. Spiders, losing your mother, being alone, _growing up _and I could bring back your father"

Her eyes widened. "That's not possible. What has been done, has _been _done" _  
_

"You think that, but I have snatched a bit of Father Time's hourglass sand. The sand can take you back in time, go into the future and even stop time... But of course, there is a catch"

"And that is?" The girl gulped.

"Stop believing in the Guardians"

"W-what?"

"You heard me crystal clear" He sneered.

"I can't do that" Ria said, head down. She noticed some black sand came off him.

"I will give you some time, then I will return for your answer"

She picked up a few grains and everything turned black. Then everything faded to a new image.

* * *

_A tall man was sitting on a stool. He was Kozmotis Pitchiner. He guarding the fearlings on the prison planet they were trapped in. He had volunteered to guard them. He had spent many years, listening to them pleading and whispering to release them. But of course, he wouldn't let that happen._

_Kozmotis pulled out a golden locket from his pocket and opened it, revealing a photograph of a young girl. His daughter._

_The fearlings sensed his weakness. _

_"Daddy" He looked up. It was the voice of his daughter. "Dad! Help me" Golden Age's hero stood up and followed her voice. But it wasn't her. It was the fearlings, imitating her voice. They had hypnotized him. _

_He walked up the stairs and found himself in front of the doors where the fearlings were imprisoned. _

_"Please daddy. I'm scared and it's so dark" He looked down at his daughter's picture. He snapped the locket and placed it back in his pocket. He took both handles and pulled the doors open, hoping to see his beloved child there. _

_But no. Thousands of fearlings jumped onto him and possessed him. He started transforming. His skin turned into grey, he had a black cloak that reached the floor and his eyes changed into a golden yellow. _

_Kozmotis Pitchiner had become the Nightmare King. _

* * *

"Y-you..." She raised her head to face the boogeyman. Finding that he was no longer in the room."It's the fearlings. They have taken over him... and he has no control over it" She couldn't help but pity the man.

* * *

**Authour's Note: Hey everyone. Sorry this is shorter than the previous chapters. I couldn't think of what else to write. **

**This chapter was inspired by the song "Daddy's Little Girl" **

**We get to see a bit more of Ria's past. Stay tuned for the next chapter. It will feature a new POV!**


	9. Shrunken

_**Third Person's POV**_

The sun's light peaked through the curtains and morning birds were singing. Ria woke up and sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. She yawned and turned her head to the right to see the time.

"9:48..." She hopped out of bed and stretched. "Ah, the weekend!" She headed to her window and pushed the curtains to opposite ends. The sun was shining and neighbours were jogging. Frost had visited. "Snow!"

She went downstairs and found her mum with a frying pan. In the pan was a pancake. "Morning lass!" Elsbeth greeted her daughter.

"Morning, ma!"

"You seem to be in a good mood, today"

"There's snow!" Ria sat in a chair.

"Ah, ah, ah" The red head adult wagged her finger. "Today is cleaning day"

_No, no, no. _Ria thought. Then she started fake coughing. "I don't think I'll be able to help. I'm suddenly all out of the sorts" She raised her hand to her head.

"Haha, sure"

"Urgh!" Ria banged her head on the table.

"I don't accept that attitude. Sick or not, snow day or not. You will help clean" Elsbeth said, sternly. Ria sighed in disbelief and ate her pancakes.

* * *

_**Bunnymund's POV**_

"Are you bloody kidding me?!"

"Didn't mean to" Jack said, nonchalantly. The show pony turned me into a tiny rabbit!

"Jack, what did you give Bunny?" North asked.

"A potion I got from Willow"

"Willow?!" I shrieked. That Halloween Sheila is known for her spells. And heck, she is good with them. "A spell to turn you to a weaker form and I think that anyone can see him. I'm pretty sure that's what it said on the bottle"

"Does it have a cure?" North asked.

"I don't know" The winter spirit shrugged.

"I swear, if you don't get the cure, I'm gonna bash you in-" Tooth had cut me off.

"Bunny! Jack didn't mean it. Right, Jack?" Tooth said to the bloody boy.

"Actually, I did"

"Not helping, Jack" I heard Tooth mutter to him. Sandy formed pictures above his head. A potion, Willow, some candy and me turning back into my larger form.

"Bribe her into changing her back?" North said. Sandy nodded. "Not bad idea. I will try to contact Willow" North, Tooth and Sandy walked - and floated - off, leaving Frostbite and I alone.

He picked up one of North's snow globes and whispered into it and threw it to the ground. He picked me up and snickered "See you soon" And guess what? HE THREW ME IN THE BLOODY PORTAL!

* * *

_**Ria's POV** _

_"Sweep 'til the floor's all clean" _I sung to myself whilst sucking up the dust on the floor with the vacuum cleaner. I got to the corner of the hallway of the top floor. I noticed a frame on the ceiling, with a white string tucked under it.

"Never seen that before" I said to myself. Turning off the vacuum, I went into my room and dragged my desk chair to the hallway. I placed it under the frame and stood on the chair. I stretched my arm to reach the string. "Just a bit more..." I tip toed.

I tugged on the string and pulled it down. The frame opened up and stairs came out. I was so startled, I fell off my chair. "An attic?" I rubbed where I fell on. I got up and went up the stairs. It creaked a little, which scared me.

I reached the top and noticed a small light switch. I flicked the switch and saw a few things I've seen and haven't seen before. An antique wardrobe, an antique sofa covered in plastic, millions of boxes, a few toys, large photo albums, a long metal case with vines painted on it and whole lot more.

Watching my step as I walked over to the long vine covered box, I noticed a photo of us as four. I smiled and headed over to the case. I knelt down and slowly opened it.

I softly gasped. It had a stainless, steel, sharp arrow in it. My hand moved by itself. I was going to touch it but my mum's voice stopped me.

"What are you doing in here?" Ma asked.

"Umm, I was curious?" I said, but ended up sounding like a question more than an answer.

"That was your dad's. Gift from me grandfather"

"Did he use it?" I asked.

"Never did. He told me it was much too special to be used" She answered. Then something caught my eye. A sterling silver necklace with a crescent moon and star. _That looks familiar. _

"What's that?" I pointed to the shiny piece.

"A necklace?"

"No, I mean who's it from?"

"Oh... uh. When I was younger I had good four friends. Nick... Andy... Bu-Benny and Anna. They gave it to me as a... gift! Friendship necklaces!"

"Where are they now?"

"Probably scattered around the world. Now get out of here! You're meant to be cleaning, not discovering" She chuckled and motioned for me to leave.

Closing the case, I did as told and she closed up the attic.

"Those windows need cleaning" She gave me a squeegee, sponge and bucket full of soapy water out of nowhere.

"What the?" I questioned, just before she headed down stairs. I picked up the heavy bucket and carefully went down the staircase. A few splashes of water landed on the stairs on the way. I'll clean that later.

I went outside and went over to the window I first spotted.. I dipped the sponge into the soapy water and wiped it on the window. I took the squeegee and removed the soap and water.

"Already tired..." I moaned. I leaned on the wall and slumped into the snow."I give up" I looked up and saw a bluish-grey blob near the hollow tree that sat near our house. I placed down the cleaning things and approached it.

"Bunny!" I squealed. I absolutely adore cute, little bunnies. The grey rabbit got startled and hopped under a parked car. "Hey come back!" I ran to the side walk and laid on the concrete. I don't normally do this, cause I like to stay clean.

"It's okay... I won't hurt you" I stuck my hand out to the bunny. It stuck it's paw out and hopped towards me. "You're so cute!" I noticed it's eye and nose twitched in sync.

I cuddled it and held it carefully. But I felt something else next to me. I slowly turned my head to the right. Finding a huge cockroach sitting on the pavement, antennas moving.

It jumped.

Letting out a loud scream, I scooped up the rabbit and ran into the house.

* * *

_**Bunnymund's POV ** _

What is wrong with this Sheila?

"Whew, I almost died" Ria wiped an invisible drop of sweat off her forehead. Are you bloody kidding me? 'Almost died'? From a harmless insect. "It almost touched me!" She raised her arm and stared at it.

"You already done cleaning those windows?" A Scottish-accent voice was heard.

"Uh... not exactly?"

"Define 'not exactly'. What are you holding?" A woman with bright, orange hair and blue eyes came into view. Is that her mother?

"Okay, so I was cleaning and I saw a blob" Did she just call me a blob? "And so I decided to see what it was and it was this!" She held me up. "And it went under a car and I got it. But, there was a cockroach so I ran back here"

"Really? A wee cockroach"

"No it wasn't a 'wee' one. It was like the size of a fish finger!" Ria exclaimed.

"Why did you take the rabbit in?"

"Umm... I thought it looked lost, so I decided to take it in and take care of it for a few days?"

"Take care of it?"

"Please mummy!" She gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Och, fine! Only... three days!" She help up three fingers. "I have my old greyhound's basket in the closet. I have a spare blanket in there somewhere as well"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She bounced and ran to what seems to be the closet. She pulled out medium-sized basket and a green blanket. Ria ran up the stairs and into her room.

She dropped the basket and threw the blanket in it. She carefully placed me down. I hopped on to the blanket. The fabric was soft and thick, I almost sunk into it.

* * *

**_Ria's POV_ **

"Nice and comfy, huh?" I smiled at the ball of fluff. I had the chance to look properly at the rabbit. It had bluish-grey fur with some type of dark blue markings. "You look familiar" But where from?

Then I thought of an idea. "You know what? I should show you the town!" I picked up the rabbit with the green blanket. I wrapped the blanket around it and went down the stairs. I put on my parka and boots with my free hand.

"I'm going out for a bit, ma!"

"Have you finished cleaning?"

"Er..."

"Ria!"

"Toodle-loo!" I left the house. "Where should we go first? Maybe the park!" I took a left turn and walked straight. "I should give you a name. Fluffy? Too common. Hoppy? Nah" Then I thought of Bunny's full name. E. Aster Bunnymund.

"I shall call you Mundy. It suits you"

After a few minutes of walking, we finally arrived at the park.

* * *

**_Third Person's POV_****  
**

"This is the park!" Ria announced. Her head first went to the swing set, which was empty. She made a run for it and almost fell when she tried to sit on it.

_'What the bloody hell?!'_ Bunny thought to himself. _'Like a tassie devil'_

"I always run to an empty swing. The swings are my favourite"

"Who are you like, talking to?" Leah appeared in front of the guardian and the believer.

"Do you follow me or something?"

"Why would we follow someone as icky as you?" Isabelle scoffed.

Ria exhaled and her shoulders dropped. Her eyes rolled and wrapped the blanket tighter around Bunny.

"Eww, what is that?" Karissa backed away.

"Are you talking about yourself?" Ria retorted.

Karissa looked at her in disgust. "No._ That_". She pointed to Bunnymund.

"It's a turtle, which pegasus wings that has the ability to turn you to stone" Ria said sarcastically. "What do it look like? A rabbit, duh"

"You got a rabbit?" Leah asked.

"No, I found it"

"Ewww!" They all squealed simultaneously.

"It could have germs or rabies" Isabelle's nose scrunched up.

"How do you know it does?" Ria questioned.

The Three Pinks backed away even more. "We are gonna leave" Karissa said.

"And leave you alone with your infested animal" Leah spat. They all ran away.

"Good riddance!" Ria yelled out to them and stuck her tongue out. "Gosh, they annoy me _so _much. They keep saying something about getting a tan. And they keeping saying this phrase. What was it? WOLO? FOLO? I don't even know and this word called 'swag'. What is that? A shoe or something?"

She sighed and pushed the swing back and forth a little.

"I wish you could talk. It feels weird talking to yourself" Ria frowned. "But you're listening right? Even if you can't respond to me, I somehow know that you are listening. I can feel it"

_'Believe me, kid. I'd wish I could reply_' Bunny thought.

"I can't believe Bunny said that though" Ria started remembering what she heard. "Psh, 'getting in the way' I'm just a 'little nuisance' he said"

_'Shoot, she heard that?' _

"I mean, I know I can get in the way sometimes...well, maybe most times, but it's like I didn't know whether I should have picked up the bracelet or not. Like I knew it had magical powers that could get me on trouble with Boogeyman. Because of me the Guardians aren't able to protect the kids of the world. I wish I didn't pick it up. Should've just ignored it and continued ice-skating" Ria breathed out and her eyes were full of sadness.

Suddenly, Ria attempted the pull off the bracelet with force. She examined the bracelet's lock. The lock was no longer able to be open. It had been moulded together so it couldn't be removed.

The cursed girl placed the rabbit on the seat swing whilst she tried the remove the bracelet with a loose chain on the other swing.

Instead, she got a scratch from the chain.

"Oww" She hissed and held her wrist. "It really doesn't come off...How am I supposed to get out of the Guardians' way if I can't get this stupid thing off"

She again inspected the bracelet. The exquisite item didn't have a mark on it. Not even a tiny one. She slumped into the snow and looked miserable. Bunny couldn't help but pity Ria.

"I think we should go home" She stood up and picked the grey animal and trudged home.

* * *

"Jack! Have you seen Bunny?" North questioned.

"Um, I don't know" Jack said, obvious that he knew exactly where Bunny is. Sandy appeared tapped North and images of sand appeared above his head. A snow globe. A rabbit tumbling.

"Jack. Did you throw Bunny through portal?"

"Guilty" Frost smirked. North rubbed his temples. "Do I have to go get him now?" Jack asked.

"Yes and before midnight!" North declared and walked off.

"Different time zones!" Jack yelled to him.

"Before midnight in Burgess!" The jolly, red man shouted back.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Elsbeth asked her daughter.

"At the park" Ria replied.

"I clearly remember I said you had to spend the day cleaning with me" Her mother shifted her weight to one leg.

"Sorry?" Ria shrugged. Elsbeth sighed and frowned.

"Just clean up and go to your room"

"Yes mum" The black-haired girl cheerlessly said.

Ria walked up the stairs and went to her room and placed Bunny in the basket while she went to the bathroom and washed up. After she finished, she returned to her room and sat on her bed in a lotus position.

"You must be hungry, right? I should get you some carrots. Mum has baby carrots" Ria jumped off her bed and ran to kitchen. She found a plastic bowl and took some baby carrots out of the fridge. She gave them a thorough wash and rushed back up to her room.

"Look, aren't they cute?" She said to Bunny as she picked up a carrot. Ria placed the bowl down in front of Bunny. He sniffed it and began to nibble on them.

Ria picked up an arrow that was laying on the ground and got her bow. She put her arrow in place and drew it back to her cheek. "Focus... focus... Relax. Both eyes open" She stared at her target. She let go of the arrow and it just missed the middle. She groaned. "This close! How am I supposed to get first place now. Mr. Augustus showy-offy is gonna win it again, like last year and the year before that and the year before that"

"Ria! Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Wilsonn called from the kitchen.

"Coming, mother!" The girl yelled and jogged down stairs.

"Where are those bloody show ponies?!" Bunny yelled in frustration. "I'm gonna kill Frost!" She gazed at Ria's room and noticed something shining in the corner of her bedroom. He hopped over to it. It was the bell that North gave the cursed girl.

"Of course, I'll just ring this thing and they'll come for me, thinking it's the ankle-bitah!" He held the silver bell in his small paws and began to shake it frantically.

Bunny waited for a moment, expecting the other GuardScience Boot Campians to appear in front of him. "Stupid piece of junk!" He groaned. The shrunken pooka hopped back to the basket and continued eating the carrots.

* * *

"I've finished eating~!" Ria sang as she skipped into the room. "Oh, you have too?" She picked up the empty bowl and put it in the sink with the other dirty dishes. When she came back up stairs, she laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Do you think if I stop believing in the Guardians, Pitch will stop..." Ria looked for the right word. "...annoying me?"

Bunny froze. _Is she serious? _

"Maybe Carter and the Three Pinks are right. I'm just a childish, immature person who's stuck in a daydream" She exhaled loudly before closing her eyes. "Daddy would have known what to do"

* * *

It was almost ten o'clock. Ria had already fallen asleep. Bunny grew impatient waiting for his fellow mates to come and get him. He ended up falling asleep in the soft blanket.

The window open all of a sudden and black sand slithered all over the colourful room. A figure formed from the black sand. The one and only Pitch Black. He was cowering over the dreaming child. He poked his finger into the dream sand. Black sand took over the golden substance. Ria squirmed, her face scrunched up and she clenched her fists.

"You remind of her" He said, quietly. Onyx appeared by his side and whinnied. "Shh, we don't want her to wake up from her nightmare, do we?" He softly cackled as he disappeared into the shadows.

Just then, Jack flew into the room with the Guardians following him. North was trying to fit through the window. But, of course he struggled. Sandy pushed the jolly, big man into the room and they stumbled on the floor. Tooth fluttered in and went over to Ria.

"She's having a nightmare!" She shrieked. Sandy appeared next to the teeth collector and placed a finger to his lips, telling her to shut her mouth. He produced some dream sand and sprinkled it over the nightmare. Her face relaxed and continued to dream.

"I found the Kangaroo" Jack said as she picked up mini Bunny. Bunny twitched and woke up.

"Oi! Let go of me, snowhead!" He attempted to kick the winter spirit, but failed. Sandy told him to shush.

"So, Ria took you in?"

"Yup"

"She didn't realise it was the Easter Kangaroo?"

"No- Who are you calling Kangaroo?!"

"Shh! You're gonna wake her up!" Toothiana tried to stop the boys from arguing.

"Best we go now" North said they exited Ria's room through the window and hopped onto the sleigh.

"Oh no, not the sleigh!" Bunny whispered.

"Man up, kangaroo" Jack smirked.

"I've told you a billion times not to call me that!"

"Try to stop me"

"Oh, you don't know what you're in for!"

And they continued bickering.

* * *

**Authour's Note: Hi everyone! I am soooooooooooo sorry this took so long. School is such a pain. I've got so many assignments to give in and exams that are coming, yet I keep procrastinating. I hoped you like this one. Sorry if it was bad! Leave your reviews please! **


	10. Seraphina

_**Third Person's POV**_

"I don't where he's disappeared to!" Ria said, worriedly. She just woke finding that 'Mundy' wasn't in the basket. She turned the whole house upside down, in search for the small grey rabbit.

"It must've escape, that wee thing could fit through anywhere. Probably" Her mother shrugged and continued to focus on washing the dishes. "Or, it probably doesn't like ye"

"Wow, thank you. That makes me feel so much better" Ria said, sarcastically.

"I was joking! Don't take to heart. It probably went off to find its family"

"Most likely" She sighed, and slipped on her parka and snow boots and went outside. It was covered in a thick layer of white, clean snow. Once again. "Yet another snow day"

She walked off the porch and stepped into the fresh snow. Without knowing, green vines popped out of the ground and started hugging her ankles. As she went to take another step, she noticed she was stuck. "Wha-" The vines kept growing until it reached her knees.

"What is this?!" Ria squirmed.

The vines were strong and Ria couldn't break away from them.

"Let go!" She yelled at the plants and attempted to pull them off. But it only became tighter. She groaned and kept on trying to run away from the vines.

Ria was very confused. She screamed as she got pulled into the snow. It didn't look like any of Bunny's tunnels. All she could she is green. Lots and lots of green. The girl was being pulled down so fast, she couldn't exactly see what was around.

After a while, she entered a whole new place. She couldn't quite see her surroundings properly, as she was being hung upside down. But there were a lot of earthy colours and a number of flowers, plants, trees and vines.

"Let the child go" Ria heard a very soft, but powerful voice. Much like Tahira's. The vines immediately let go of her legs and she fell head first into the grass.

"Oww!" The eleven-year-old cried and rubbed her head. "That hurt!"

"My apologies, child" The mysterious woman said.

"Wha-" Ria sat up and she looked at figure. She had long, flowing, black hair and sharp, green eyes as if she could look right into your soul. She had a long, green dress that flowed down to her feet. The dress covered her neck and arms. It had intricate designs all around it. "Wh-who are you?"

"You may know me as Mother Nature. My name is Seraphina. I have control over the elements of nature and natural wonders. Like the clouds, winds, hail, lightning. Just to name a few." Mother Nature bowed.

_'I thought Jack controlled hail'_ Ria thought to herself. "Tahira mentioned you"

"Yes, as she mentioned you"

"Why am I here?" She looked around.

"I have something to discuss with you"

"About what?" Ria arched her brow. She stood up from her spot and brushed off any dirt.

"Pitch Black. The Boogeyman. I know he had placed a curse on the bracelet you have found. He was a wonderful man"

"Pitch? A wonderful man? Pft" Ria scoffed.

"Note I said 'was'"

"What do you mean by 'was'?"

"He was my father"

Silence took over. Ria's jaw dropped and didn't blink. After a few seconds, she closed her mouth and blinked numerous times. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! So what you're saying is that Pitch Black is your father"

"Correct" Mother Nature nodded.

"So, so the little girl in the locket was you?" Ria pointed to her.

"How do you know about that?" Seraphina's eyes shot open.

"I may or may not have the ability to see people's past" The black-haired girl said, quieter.

"And how do you have the ability. You are just a mere human"

"Just to remind you, this mere human has the bracelet with powers and things"

"Oh, I have forgotten. You do know that incident that happened two years ago?"

"What incident?"

"The time when Jack Frost was chosen as a Guardian and my father started turning dreams into nightmares. In the end, the Guardians was victorious. I believe a boy called James was the last believer"

"You mean Jamie?"

"Yes, I meant Jamie" She cleared her throat before continuing. "I have a strong feeling that my father has something up his sleeves"

"What sleeves?" Ria joked. Her smile turned to a frown when she saw Seraphina's serious face. "I-I mean, like what?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. But I know for sure, that it is bigger than turning dreams into nightmares"

"Like just giving nightmares how Sandy gives dreams? Or like-"

"As I said before, I have no idea"

"Oh, right. Umm, thanks for the warning, I guess"

"You are most welcome, Valerie" Seraphina bowed. "I believe it is your time to return to the surface now"

"I think so too" She smiled.

"Just stand still and close your eyes"

Ria did as she told, awaiting for something happen. She twitched a little and her surroundings started to feel cold again. The girl opened her eyes and everything was white once again.

"How did she do that?" She spun around, half-expecting to see Seraphina standing in the snow. But instead she saw a shadow in the ground. It didn't belong to her. There was no one else around her.

The shadow motioned for Ria to follow it. Without thinking, she followed. It seemed to have lured her somewhere. But the question is where to?

Jack was resting on a tree branch, with Baby Tooth on his shoulder.

"Lookie who's here, Baby Tooth" Frost pointed to Ria who was following the shadow. Baby Tooth squeaked and pointed to the shadow Ria was following.

"That's a bit suspicious" Jack whispered. "Do you think it's Pitch?"

Baby Tooth nodded and pulled Jack's hood to say 'Let's follow her'

"Okay" Jack hopped off the tree and landed on the telephone pole wires on his toes. He walked on the wires, following the little black dot walking.

* * *

The shadow stopped at a broken, wooden bed frame in the middle of a forest Below the bed frame was hole. The mysterious shadow vanished into the hole, only leaving Ria curiouser.

"Hey, come back!" Ria ran to the broken bed frame and looked down the hole. It was pitch black.

With her foot, she kick the wooden planks so she could jump in. She slid down the hole and landed and her hands on knees. She let out a groan. She could feel that her knees were grazed underneath her jeans. Ria winced in pain and stood up.

"What is it with spirits and their home entrances being some sort of hole?" She grunted and looked around. It was really dark, but rays of lights shone through this lair. There were hundreds of black cages hanging on big chains, stairs in odd places and bridges that crossed over. The place was on some sort of angle. A grey globe with dotted lights was a story beneath Ria.

"I didn't expect a visit from you" An oh-so-familiar echo filled the room. Ria eyes widened and realised the this was Pitch's lair. She looked around, but Pitch wasn't there.

Instead, she saw his shadow growing on the walls.

"I didn't either" Ria spoke.

"Here to join me, little Innsowl?" Pitch suddenly appeared in front of the small girl, with his eyes glowing.

"Whoa, I just jumped down a hole and here I am" She smiled weakly. Wait, 'little Innsowl'? Why are you calling me that?"

"Hmm, interesting" Pitch ignored her question. "Have you thought about my offer? It's a fantastic offer, I'll say. You can have people fear you. Have po-"

"I don't want people to fear me" She cut him off.

"They why are you here. To note down what I do and report it to the Guardians? Hmph" Pitch turned away.

"Like I said, I fell down a hole"

"If you have nothing to do with me, I suggest you leave" The slim man walked off.

"Y-you know Pitch" Ria stammered. Pitch stopped. "I've noticed something about you"

"What is that?"

"You're like the Ice King"

"In what way, am I like Frost?"

"No, no, not Jack. The Ice King. He's a character on this TV show called Advent-"

"Get to the point" Pitch hissed.

"The Ice King scares people, but there's always that group of people who is there to save the day. But really, all he wants is a friend. He is just lonely and has little penguins to keep him company. But that isn't enough"

The Boogeyman's shoulders fell. "You're comparing me to a silly character?"

"And also, there's someone who knows about his past, that he has forgotten. He doesn't realise how important that person is to him"

Pitch knew exactly who Ria was talking about. His daughter.

"I haven't forgotten"

"So you kn-"

"I see you've met my daughter"

"Yes" Ria nodded. "She's a very nice per-"

"She's not always nice. Seraphina is unpredictable... She reminds me of you" He muttered the last bit.

"Hmm, what was that?" Ria asked.

"What was what?"

"The last bit you just said"

"What? You mean 'Seraphina is unpredictable'?"

"No! You said something after that"

"I don't recall saying anything else"

Ria groaned. "Okay, but my point is that you're her father, she's your daughter. Family is family. You should love them no ma-" She stopped. Verity doesn't love her. _'So why should I?' _

"Okay, let me rephrase that. If you love her, spend time with her and-"

"I think it's about time you head back to the surface" Pitch said, sternly.

"Oh... okay"

All of a sudden, Jack landed on the ground with his staff in his hands, with a determined look on his face. Determined to fight Pitch. Baby Tooth flew over to Ria and squeaked what sounded like to be 'Are you okay?'.

"Frost. How nice of you to visit" Pitch smirked.

"Pitch, I should of known if was you luring Ria to your lair" Jack sneered and stood in front of Ria to protect her. "Are you hurt?"

"Just a grazed knee" The eleven-year-old pointed to her knee.

"I know you've been trying to convince Ria to join you"

"I've tried" The boogeyman's gaze turn to Ria. "And I'll try again. The girl should have not jumped into the entrance"

"I was curious" Ria mumbled.

"Curiosity killed the cat. Besides, we were only having a little chit-chat. Nothing else"

"Let's get you home" Jack said and grabbed Ria's wrist and took her back to the surface. Baby Tooth followed the winter spirit and the human.

When they arrived, Jack gently let go of her wrist and she fell on the fluffy snow.

"Ria" Jack placed his hand on her shoulder. "Whatever you do, do not, under any circumstances, join Pitch"

"I promise" She nodded.

* * *

**Authour's Note: ****Update! This chapter is a bit boring though :/ Pitch has given some hints. I don't even know where this story is going... But I'll do my best! **


	11. Bethany Innsowl

Ria winced as she put on a band aid on her grazed knee. "Ouch!" She had her foot resting on a chair in the dining kitchen.

"Ooh... What happened now?" Her mother had asked.

"I... fell on the... pavement" Ria lied.

"Was it you being clumsy or the ice being slippery?" Elsbeth smiled.

"Maybe a bit of both" Ria put on another band aid beneath the first one. In the corner of her eye, she saw something hanging out of her mum's pocket. "What's that?" She nodded at the object.

"Oh, just a necklace I forgot to put back" Elsbeth tucked in the necklace further down her pocket.

_'Little Innsowl' _Ria repeated Pitch's word in her head. _'What does that mean?' _She was so deep into thought, she didn't hear her mum calling her.

"Valerie!"

"Huh, what?"

"Stop day dreaming and help me with lunch. You missed out on breakfast searching for the rabbit"

"Oh, right" Ria got the chair and assisted her mother with the meal.

* * *

After her meal, Ria sat on her bed in silence. "I need to see North" She hopped off her bed and went over to her closet and took out twp snow globes. She took her satchel and stuffed one of the globes in it and held the other.

"North Pole" She whispered into it and threw it across her room.

Hesitant, she approached the swirling portal and stuck her foot in it. She got sucked in the second she put her toe in the portal. She landed on her head and groaned in pain.

"Ugh, what is it with falling on my head today?" She held her head.

"Valerie, what are you doing here?" North looked down at the girl who was massaging her head. "Here!" Out of no where, he threw her a red ice pack.

"Thanks" She held it to her head. "Anyway, I'd like to know more about Bethany Innsowl"

North blinked and thought for a bit. "Ah, yes! Follow me!" North led her to a room full of books. Sandy was there snoozing on a red Victorian chair. "You will find somewhere here" North left the room.

Ria sighed in disbelief and begun searching. She climbed up a mahogany step ladder and her eyes darted across the section. "Nothing here"

She remembered that Sandy was in the room as well.

"Couldn't hurt to ask" Ria stepped down from the ladder and walked over to the bringer of dreams. She poked his short arm. No response. She began poking him a few more times, until she started hitting him lightly with the back of her hand. Sandy soon woke up.

His eyelids opened and looked at Ria, still a bit drowsy.

"Sorry to disturb your nap, Sandy. Do you think you can help me find the book on Bethany Innsowl?"

Sandy nodded and floated to the highest shelf and took out a small green book. He handed her the book and gave her his warm smile.

"Thanks Sandy. Go and continue your nap" Ria grinned.

Sandy floated back to the chair and fell asleep right away.

Ria sat in the centre of the rug and looked the book. But it wasn't a book, but a journal. She turned the hard cover and saw in beautiful, ink writing - This is the journal of Bethany Innsowl. Below that was the numbers 1991, which was most likely to be the years the journal was filled out.

She turned the page.

_Entry #1 - February 18, 1991_

_I've arrived at England. I've been sitting on that plane for a long time. Not to mention, the snoring man to my left, and the toddler who sat behind me, who kept on kicking my chair. The darn mother wouldn't do anything. I settled in and search around the forest for a bit. It's quite odd to find such a beautiful necklace just lying in the soft, white snow. The sterling necklace had two charms already attached to it. A silver crescent moon and also a silver five pointed star. A shame that someone who dropped this. I hope that they wouldn't mind if I took it. You know what they say. 'Finders, keepers'_

_Entry #2 - February 20, 1991_

_Who knew that today I met the real Santa, Easter Bunny, Sandman and the Tooth Fairy! They claim their selves as the 'Guardians of Childhood'. They work together to protect every child in the world from evil and fear. There's this large globe with lights on it. Each light represent a child. A child who believes in the Guardians. How amazing is that! I wonder if I could find my light. But the reason I met the four is regarding the necklace I found a few days ago. They said that the necklace has some sort of special power in it. I wonder what it is. Maybe some sort of flying ability, mind reading ability or future reading? _

_Entry #3 - February 25, 1991_

_I met a strange, tall, slim man today. He said his name was Pitch Black and claims himself as the Boogeyman. He's quite odd and scary. But his words were persuasive. Tried to invited me to join his side and defeat the Guardians. Obviously, I declined. Back in my home country, we'd charge at them with cabers. The Easter Bunny found me and took me to the North Pole. I learnt that they had other titles. Santa's was North, The Easter Bunny's was Bunnymund and Bunny, The Sandman's was Sandy and the Tooth Fairy's was Toothiana and Tooth. They told me a bit about their stories. I couldn't understand Sandy's though. _

Ria's eyes scanned through each entry. She skipped a few pages.

_Entry #17 - May 19, 1991_

_I am currently writing this entry while the battle between the Guardians and Pitch is going on. It isn't the best time, I know. It's almost midnight and I'm running around the town barefoot. The Guardians had dragged me out of my comfy bed. The power in the necklace is needed at the moment. I'm very scared. Why me? I'm just a wee girl! _

"That's what I said" Ria mumbled to herself. She continued reading.

_There is so much black sand. Black sound crawling around buildings. Black sand cowered over the town, like a monster tsunami. I believe I need to go now. Wish me the best of luck. I don't know if I'll make it. I hope so. Good bye for now, dear journal. _

Beneath the last entry was Bethany Innsowl's signature.

"That's it? She could've at least wrote down how she got rid of the curse! Argh!" She groaned in frustration and pulled her hair.

"Oi, North, you in here?"

Ria looked up and saw the Easter Bunny standing at the door. His eyes widened and so did hers.

"Hi... Bunny"

"Hey, sheila... What are you doing with Bethany's journal?" Bunnymund asked.

"I wanted to know if there is some way to get rid of the bracelet. But she finished saying 'Goodbye for now'" Ria sighed.

"Well, I can't help ya there. Maybe try asking Tooth"

"Darn it" Ria hissed.

"I gotta go now" Bunny said quickly and hopped away.

"Gotta find Tooth" She picked up the journal and left the room. Ria begun roaming the place. She asked yetis and elves if they've seen Tooth. All she got were weird noises which were probably 'no'.

The last place she hasn't checked was the kitchen. She attempted to push the heavy, wood door, but failed. She noticed elves started running through some hole. Like a dog or cat flap. She looked through the hole and saw elves, and a large yeti pouring a bit of vanilla extract into a bowl.

"Hi, do you know where I can find Tooth?" Ria asked the yeti.

The yeti grunted and out of no where, he threw a snow globe to his right. He pointed to the portal.

"Another one?" She muttered. "Thanks" Again, she stepped into the portal and it sucked her in. She landed on a platform. Fortunately, she didn't land on her head.

Ria looked up and saw seven floating pillars with millions of mini fairies floating around them. She turned to see the Tooth Fairy giving out orders to each mini fairy.

"Beijing, Sector 2 - 32 molars, 20 cuspids, 13 incisors. Rome, Sector 5 - 35 central incisors, 23 bic-"

"Um, Tooth! Hi" The young girl caught the feathered fairy's attention.

"Ria! Great to see you. This is the Tooth Place! You see each of these seven pillars, represent a continent. Each pillar holds a Library of Memories for each child who lives in that continent. I keep the children's teeth here. Each of them hold their precious memories. When they are in trouble, I return their teeth so they can look back at their memories"

"Do you have mine?"

"Of course! What do you need?"

"I need to know about Bethany Innsowl got the necklace off"

"Oh. I see" She lifted the girl by her arms and fell to a cove with a cherry blossom tree and a lake. On the stone wall was a painting of Tooth and humans. Tooth dropped the girl and flew over to the painting and inspected three cracked lines that led into a small hole. With her thin fingers, she picked out a tiny, silver diamond and headed back to the child.

The jewel gleamed in the light and quickly caught Ria's attention. "What's that?" She questioned.

"This was a diamond that fell from Bethany's bracelet. It fell during battle, when she got knocked out by some black sand. We don't know how the necklace got off, since she ran to us after she woke up, cheering. Maybe if you could hold this, you could see how she got it off"

Ria nodded and held her hand out and Toothiana placed the jewel in her palm.

_Bethany woke up to the sound of North's yetis mumbling to each other. Her eyes fluttered open and saw she was in one of North's guest rooms. She was in the bed with the thick, red blanket covering most of her body._

_ It had that warm, crispy feeling in the air. Just like how she imagined Santa's home from every since she was a child. Her bright, red hair was messy and she combed it with her fingers. _

_As soon as she sat up from her position, something dropped into her lap. The sterling silver necklace with the two charms on it. Bethany couldn't believe her eyes. She pinched her self and yelped. Definitely not a dream. A smile tugged at her lips._

_"The curse is uplifted. You have proved yourself and brought back peace to this world. You are free" She heard a wise, soft voice. _

_"Thank you, Manny" She replied and looked at the round, large moon._

_She kicked the blanket off and ran out the room, barefooted._

Ria snapped back to reality and faced Tooth. "That's it!" She startled the Guardian of Memories. "I have to prove myself!"

"Is that what Bethany did?"

"Well, according to Manny, it is! Do I have to do some chores? Or like make some sort of s-"

"Probably something not like that" Tooth giggled.

"Thanks Tooth" Ria handed Tooth the jewel back.

"Any time, sweetie" The Tooth Fairy smiled at her.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for another boring, short chapter T-T And I took so long with it. I blame it all on school. **

**But other than that, I made a new story about HTTYD. So if you have the time, go and check it out!**


	12. Sour & Bitter

"Class, today we will continue with anagrams!" Miss Linguin said enthusiastically. Everyone groaned. They've lost count of how many lessons they've had with anagrams. The teacher continued"But this time, think of longer words. Like over four letters. It's be a challenge, but I'm sure you'll think of some words!"

The class of children groaned as they got out their books and pencils. Ria opened her book to a clean, new page and dotted down words she already knew.

"Prove myself, prove myself..." She mumbled to herself while tapping the desk with her pencil.

"Oi, Ria. Are you okay?" Hollie whispered.

"Huh, what? Yeah, yeah. I'm totally fine. Nothing wrong. Haha..." She awkwardly chuckled.

"You sure? You looked really focused on something?" Sam joined in.

"Are you hiding something from us? Remember that pact we made two years ago? 'I will promise to not to keep secrets'?" Hollie questioned.

"Oh yeah, I remember that." _'Rats!' _Ria bit her lip. "No secrets" She added.

"Okay" Sam shrugged and went back to work.

_'Innsowl...Innsowl' _She ended up writing down the last name after thinking about the story again. _'Seven letters... Wilsonn has seven letters as well' _She jotted down Wilsonn. Ria studied the two surnames.

Her eyes widened. Innsowl was an anagram of Wilsonn. _'Is this so sort of sign or are related or-?' _

"Ria!" Her teacher's voice her out of her thoughts. "Dozing off, are we?"

"Sorry, miss!" She straightened her back, as other children snickered. Ria looked back down at the two words. It definitely meant something.

* * *

Ria's backpack bounced up and down as she walked on the cement. A sliver of black sand wrapped around a tree up ahead.

"Not afraid of me any more?" Black sand transformed into the tall figure.

"I'm used to you, I guess" She walked along side with Pitch.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, how's your day?"

"Excuse me?" The Boogeyman asked a little confused.

"How's your day?" Ria repeated her question. Pitch just stared at her. Ria sighed. "Give any nightmares?"

"A few in Australia"

"I have a question for you"

"Go ahead"

"Do you happen to know about Bethany Innsowl?"

"Yes. I do. She's like you. A brat. But you're more annoying"

"Hey!" Ria frowned.

"It's true"

"It is not! I meant questions about getting this bracelet off"

Pitch gave her a look. "You really think I'd tell you? You do know I was the one who put the curse on it, right?"

"Yeah" Ria muttered. "But all I know is that I have to prove myself"

"No point coming to me. Besides I got more tricks in my sleeves"

"What sleeves?" She muttered. Ria sighed and wavered him off and continued walking back home.

* * *

"I'm home!" Ria announced.

"How was school?" Her mum called from the living room.

"Same old, same old" The young girl took off her shoes and headed upstairs, but was stopped by her mother. "What is it?"

"There was a letter in the mailbox today. It's for you" Elsbeth walked up to her daughter and handed her a white, long envelope. Her full name was written out in black ink, in cursive letters. There was no sender address. She flipped it around. The envelope was secured by a read seal.

Ria headed to her room and sat on the floor, leaning against her bed. She carefully opened the letter, and a parchment folded thrice was inside. She took it out and placed the envelope beside her. She unfolded the letter. Each word was written in a fine, black ink.

She read it aloud.

_'Dearest Valerie, _

_The secret that you want,_

_stands in the midst of your allies,_

_and your rivals._

_It is not something to be done easily, _

_But is quite difficult to understand,_

_For such a child of your age, _

_As you must unleash one,_

_Locked up in the cage. _

_Seek carefully, _

_You may fall, _

_Within the darkest depths,_

_Beneath the cold, cold snow'. _

"What is that supposed to mean? Is this a clue or something? And it doesn't even have a name" Ria analysed the letter again. "You may fall, within the darkest depths, beneath the cold, cold snow" She read over the last few lines. "Fall down a... hole?" Ria groaned and pulled her hair frustratedly. "I'm never going to get this stupid bracelet off. I'll be cursed forever" Ria dug her face into her knees.

* * *

"I have great news!" North said, jubilantly.

"Ooh! What is it?" asked Tooth, excited.

"I have found Bethany!"

The rest of the Guardians (except Jack) gasped and looked at each other. "You're joking..." Bunny baffled.

"No joke! She lives in Burgess and has two children! I have not yet found out her exact address yet, but I am close! I've found the suburb. I just need to track down which street and house she lives in" North crossed his arms.

"That's marvellous news! I can't wait to meet her again!" Tooth beamed. Sandy nodded and gave two thumbs up.

"Who again?" Jack scratched the back of his head"

"Bethany Innsowl. The Sheila who was in the same situation Ria is in now"

"Oh, right" Jack nodded.

* * *

"Came out to visit me again?" Pitch asked Ria, who was sitting on her house porch, the letter in her hands.

"No" Ria spoke.

"What's that there?"

"Nothing" She folded the letter and shoved it into her pocket.

"You seem gloomy"

"It's not like you care" Ria glanced at Pitch. Pitch's shoulders dropped. He sat next to her. The girl shifted away from him, scared that he was going to do something to her.

"I remember telling my daughter, Seraphina 'When you feel down, pick yourself up, because things _will _get better'. It helped her through tough situations. Everyday, she became stronger and braver" Pitch's eyes were sad. He definitely missed her. "I spent at lot of time with her, playing in the meadow and pushing her on the swings. Then that dreadful day came"

Ria pitied him. She noticed something about him. He didn't choose to be evil, yet there his mind said 'fear' and his heart said 'love'. She dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out a lemon bonbon and dropped it into his lap.

Startled, he looked at the wrapped lolly. "W-what is this?" He picked it up.

"A bonbon. For you" She took from his hands and opened it. Without any warning, she forcefully fed him the sour candy. Pitch let the sweet in his mouth for a moment, before spitting it out. The bonbon shot out of his mouth, landing on the a fluffy snow.

Pitch clenched his teeth. "That's horrid! What type of person would think of creating that?"

Ria burst into laughter, receiving some looks from passer-byers. Ria took another sweet from her pocket. It was dark chocolate. "Try this"

"What? Another disgusting treat?"

"Just try it! You may like it better!"

Pitch hesitantly popped the chocolate in his mouth. "It's bitter"

Ria smiled. She very much liked Pitch this way.

* * *

The black haired girl stumbled out of the portal, with the letter in her hand. "Hey, you guys! Did any of you send this?" She stared at the person in front of her. The woman had her back facing her, but she turned around the the sounds of Ria's voice.

The woman wore a plain green shirt and blue denim jeans. On her feet were black flats. Her ginger, shoulder-length hair bounced and her blue eyes gazed at Ria.

Ria just stared at her and blinked a few times before she spoke.

"Mum?"

* * *

**A/N: oh gods, an update. where have i been? in the depths of hell. otherwise known as school! all my exams for this term is over! yipeee~! sorry for not updating in a while. i need to update my other story as well :L well i hoped you like this chapter. sorry it's so short. D: **


End file.
